Do you hurt me, you destroy me or you love me?
by aoibird6
Summary: Los "te amo" y "te quiero" fueron reemplazados por crueles palabras. Las caricias y los besos fueron reemplazados por desprecios y desconocidos que podían tenerlo. Lo hería, lo lastimaba, lo estaba llevando por un camino de destrucción inminente pero Dean lo amaba y aún cuando no entendía sus razones para actuar así, prefería hundirse hasta lo más bajo antes que alejarse de él. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: Do you hurt me, you destroy me or you love me?

**Parejas**: CasxDean, GabrielxSam, LuciferxBalthazar.

**Personajes: **John, Mary, Miguel, Rachel, Alister, Meg, Benny.

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Angst, Drama, Hurt/confort, Romance.

**Resumen:** Los "te amo" y "te quiero" fueron reemplazados por crueles palabras. Las caricias y los besos fueron reemplazados por desprecios y desconocidos que podían tenerlo. Lo hería, lo lastimaba, lo estaba llevando por un camino de destrucción inminente pero Dean lo amaba y aún cuando no entendía sus razones para actuar así, prefería hundirse hasta lo más bajo antes que alejarse de él. AU.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 1 **

Dean se siente la persona más feliz del mundo cuando Castiel se le declara y dice que lo quiere. Sus familias siempre se han llevado muy bien pero en el último tiempo, las cosas estaban algo tensas, aunque no repercutió en lo más mínimo entre la relación del moreno con el rubio. Su hermano menor, Sam, era el más contento de todos con la noticia, ya que en más de una ocasión, le había dicho que terminarían juntos.

Cuando ambos salieron del instituto, tomaron opciones profesionales distintas pero fueron a la misma universidad. Castiel había optado por literatura mientras que Dean por medicina. Al cabo de medio año, los dos lograron el dinero suficiente (ya que no querían pedírselo a sus respectivas familias) para comprar un pequeño pero acogedor departamento y vivir juntos.

El rubio aún recordaba lo nervioso que estuvieron ambos cuando compartieron su primera vez en la cama. Intentó ser lo más cuidadoso posible para no lastimar al moreno. Las ansias, las ganas que ambos se tenían y lo mucho que se amaban, fueron los mejores maestros para hacer de ese momento uno perfecto. Dean no iba a negar que se colocó tenso cuando Castiel le dijo que quería ser él quien se lo hiciera pero no se negó, ya que lo amaba mucho y sabía que su pareja iría con cuidado. No se equivocó en ninguna de sus suposiciones y fue una noche perfecta para los dos.

El moreno fue el primero en graduarse de su carrera y decidió que ese sería el momento perfecto para dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Le había tomado varios meses de trabajo en un bar los fines de semana pero logró reunir el dinero suficiente para llevar a cenar a un elegante restaurant a su pareja. Le gustaba recordar lo avergonzado que estaba Castiel ahí, ya que no creía ser merecedor de tantas atenciones, varias veces le dijo que se conformaría con una de sus deliciosas cenas en casa pero Dean tenía planeado algo especial y quería que fuera perfecto. La cara del moreno cuando le enseñó el anillo de compromiso y le pidió que se casara con él, fue lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida y cuando su pareja aceptó, se sintió inmensamente feliz, como nunca antes en toda su vida.

La boda la celebraron a fin de año y solo entre familia y amigos íntimos. Fueron sus respectivos padres quienes les obsequiaron un viaje a Madrid para que disfrutaran de su luna de miel. El rubio no cabía de su felicidad al estar junto al hombre que amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Ese año se esforzó mucho para conseguir sacar su carrera obteniendo distinción máxima cuando se graduó. Durante la ceremonia que se realizó en la universidad, uno de los profesores se acercó a él para comentarle la posibilidad que tenía de ir a especializarse a New York con una beca que cubriría todos sus gastos. Dean no estaba muy convencido de hacerlo, era una gran oportunidad pero no quería dejar a su pareja, ni a sus amigos. Luego de hablarlo seriamente con Castiel, éste lo convenció de que era una maravillosa oportunidad para su carrera y que no podía desperdiciarla por sus temores de dejarlo o algo así porque el moreno estaría esperándolo siempre. Fue así como el rubio tomó la decisión y aceptó la beca para especializarse en urgencias en una prestigiosa universidad de New York en donde luego haría un año de práctica en uno de los más modernos y reconocidos hospitales del continente. Sabía que sería difícil estar lejos de su familia, amigos y por sobretodo de Castiel pero daría su máximo esfuerzo para conseguir su objetivo y regresaría como un hombre capaz de estar junto a Castiel, de cuidarlo, apoyarlo y darle todo lo que necesitara, en todos los aspectos.

_Dos años después…_

Dean estaba ansioso esperando a su amigo. No podía creer que había conseguido terminar su especialización en solo un año (ya que se esforzó mucho en eso) y luego de hacer la práctica en el hospital, ya estaba listo para regresar a casa, con su pareja, su familia y sus amigos.

-Siento la demora- dijo el mayor acercándose rápidamente hacia él.

-Por fin llegas, vamos, hay que abordar el avión.

Se apresuraron en pasar sus cosas por la seguridad del aeropuerto y luego abordaron el avión que los llevaría a Vancouver.

-Debes estar muy ansioso por regresar, Dean.

-Claro que sí, no tienes ni idea de cuánto, Benny- respondió sonriendo- Desde Junio que no he viajado a ver a mi familia y llegar para navidad, será el mejor regalo que puedo tener.

-¿Le contaste a alguien que vas para allá?

-Solo a Sammy, quiero darle la sorpresa a mi familia… y también a Cas, estoy tan ansioso por abrazarlo, besarlo y tenerlo a mi lado.

-Debe ser un gran hombre tu esposo, si te tiene tan motivado como para especializarte en solo un año, eso es asombroso, a mí me tomó dos.

-Es el mejor, Cas es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, Benny, es un angelito caído del cielo.

-Así que al fin voy a conocerlo, me da bastante curiosidad después de todo lo que me has contado.

-Estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien.

-¿De verdad crees que sea buena idea que pase las fiestas con usted? Es cierto que comenzaremos a trabajar en el mismo hospital pero…

-No te preocupes- respondió tomándolo por el brazo y afirmó la cabeza en su hombro- Eres mi mejor amigo Benny, te aprecio mucho y te quiero como a un hermano mayor.

-Dean.

-Le he hablado mucho a mi familia sobre ti y ellos también quieren conocerte- sonrió- Todo esto hubiera sido muy difícil sin tu apoyo, Benny, así que no digas tonterías.

-Gracias, Dean.

El resto del viaje se hizo más corto gracias a que su amigo lo mantenía entretenido con la conversación. Ya habían sido siete meses desde la última vez que estuvo en casa y no hallaba la hora de regresar. Cuando terminó su práctica, junto con Benny, habían conseguido un puesto en el hospital regional y lo aceptaron sin dudar.

La llegada al aeropuerto fue caótica pero al cabo de unos segundos logró encontrar a Sam entre el montón de gente que había y fue corriendo a su lado para darle un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

-No puedo creer que estés de regreso, Dean, te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también, Sammy.

-Vas a quedarte ¿Verdad?

-Sí, el lunes tengo que ir al hospital para hablar con el director pero ya es un hecho- el castaño sonrió- Te presentaré a mi amigo- se separó de su hermano un poco- Él es Benny Prescott, fue quien me ayudó en todo lo que necesité, me cuidó, me apoyó, me enseñó lo que no sabía- abrazó al mayor sonriendo- Es un hermano más para mí y lo quiero mucho.

-No seas tan efusivo, rubito- pidió su amigo sonriendo y le tendió la mano- Es un gusto conocerte, Sam, Dean me ha hablado un montón sobre ti.

-Entonces ya tienes claro su complejo de hermano- correspondió su lado- Un gusto conocerte, Benny y gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, seguro que te dio más un dolor de cabeza, es un poquito impulsivo y a veces se comporta como un niño.

-Sammy- respondió el rubio haciendo morritos.

-Nuestros padres estarán muy felices cuando te vean, Dean- dijo su hermano caminando hasta el auto.

-¿Y cuáles son las novedades?- preguntó el doctor sentándose en los asientos traseros del impala junto a Benny.

-Bien… por donde comienzo…

-¿Sammy?

-Lo primero, verás yo…- el castaño carraspeó un poco antes de conducir por la autopista- Estoy saliendo con alguien.

-¿Eh?

-Nos conocimos hace cinco meses… no quise decírtelo por teléfono porque quiero que lo conozcas en persona, su nombre es Gabriel, fue hasta el bufete donde trabajo por unos temas de herencia… las cosas se fueron dando entre nosotros y después del juicio, comenzamos a vernos muy seguido hasta que en la cena me besó y ahora estamos juntos, como pareja- aclaró sonriendo.

Dean escudriñó al menor con la mirada, podía leerlo como la palma de su mano y sabía que las cosas eran bastante serias por la expresión que tenía.

-¿Cuándo lo conoceré?

-Hoy… durante la cena.

-No frunzas el ceño- dijo Benny dándole una palmadita en la frente- No eres su padre para estar aprobando su pareja.

-Pero.

-Además mira a Sam, está completamente enamorado de él- el aludido se sonrojo- Así que quita esa carita de sargento.

-Bien, me portaré bien solo porque se te nota en la carita que lo quieres, ¿Algo más?

-Balthy está saliendo con Lucy.

-No me sorprende, esos dos se tienen ganas desde el instituto- dijo asintiendo- Ya te los presentaré, Benny, son unos muy buenos amigos que adoro aunque Lucy es un poquitín pervertido, así que vigila donde pone sus manos.

-¿Eh?

-No lo asustes- dijo Sam- Lucy no lo hace con mala intención.

-Sí, claro, todavía recuerdo que el instituto solía darme palmadas en el trasero y varias veces me dejó marcas en el cuello.

-Eso era para que Cas se colocara celosito- Benny se rio- Y funcionó muy bien.

-Ya basta los dos o los patearé- se cruzó de brazos.

-Hay algo más que debes saber, Dean…- el menor se colocó serio- Es sobre Miguel.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Mmm… ya sabes que su condición de salud es muy delicada.

-Sí… oh no… no me digas que.

-No, Dean, claro que no… verás, el hermano de Miguel llegó hace una semana para visitarlo.

-¿Azazel está aquí? Pensé que no se llevaban bien.

-Así es pero desde ahí que Cas está actuando raro… y también nuestros padres.

-Mmm…

El rubio se quedó pensativo y con un mal presentimiento que no podía explicar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, Miguel es el padre de Castiel en la historia, en este cap queda más claro quien es quien en el fic. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 2**

Dean correspondió los abrazos de sus padres con fuerza cuando llegaron a la casa Winchester. Rachel y Miguel, los padres de Castiel, también estaban ahí y lo saludaron sonriendo. El rubio les presentó a Benny para luego contarles que ya había terminado sus estudios en New York y que se quedaría definitivamente en casa.

-Estoy tan feliz de oírlo, cariño- Mary lo abrazó con fuerza- Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también, mamá.

-Debiste decirnos que vendrías- dijo John.

-Quería darles una sorpresa, papá.

-Gracias por cuidar de nuestro hijo- la rubia observó a Benny- Eres más que bienvenido aquí, Dean nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti y queríamos conocerte.

-Gracias, yo también quería conocerlos.

-¿Les parece que pasemos a la mesa y seguimos conversando allá?- propuso Miguel- Tienes mucho que contarnos, muchacho.

-Claro pero… ¿Dónde está Cas?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-Lo llamé antes de ir a buscarte- dijo Sam- Aún tiene que terminar un trabajo pendiente en la universidad, lo colocaron a supervisar a los chicos que hacen su tesis.

-Ya veo.

-Pero no te preocupes, Balthy y Lucy lo traerán directo aquí después.

-Sí- el ruido del timbre lo hizo voltear.

-Debe ser mi Gabe, ya regreso.

El rubio se quedó serio esperando que su hermano llegara en compañía de su chico misterioso. Benny le dio una palmadita en la frente para que no siguiera frunciendo el ceño. Unos segundos después, Sam regresó tomado de la mano de un hombre mayor que él, que parecía de unos treinta años, tenía ojos color miel, una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y un chocolate en la mano derecha que mordía ocasionalmente.

-Gabe, te dije que no comieras antes de la cena.

-Son mis dulces, Sammy.

-Eres incorregible- lo regañó sin severidad.

-Pero eso te gusta.

-Chicos- Dean carraspeó.

-Sí, voy a presentarlo. Él es mi hermano mayor, Dean y él es Benny, su amigo.

-Un gusto conocerlos chicos, mi nombre es Gabriel Speight.- Estrechó la mano de ambos con una sonrisa para luego comer su chocolate.

-¿No dirás algo?- preguntó Sam curioso.

-No te preocupes, rubito, estoy cuidando muy bien de mi chico, así que no hay necesidad de que me mires así- llevó un dedo a su entrecejo.

-Gabe no- pidió el castaño suspirando mientras sus padres se reían.

-No pensé que fuera cierto lo de tu complejo de hermano, pobrecito de Cas que debe aguantarlo a diario.

-Oye- respondió serio.

-No te erices, gatito- dijo lo último con una sonrisa- Seguro que te cambiará el humor cuando Cas te acaricié la cabecita o mejor aún, te muerda el cuello- el rubio se colocó muy rojo.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!- le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sam.

-No Dean… yo no.

-Mi chico no fue- respondió abrazando a su pareja- Lucy me contó cosas muy interesantes, gatito.

-¡Sammy calla a ese idiota o lo golpeo! Y ya verá Lucy, voy a matarlo con mis propias manos.

Los demás se rieron de él y Dean bufó cruzándose de brazos. Los ocho pasaron a la mesa para conversar. El rubio no iba a admitirlo pero le cayó bastante bien, Gabriel y se notaba que no era nada tímido, además de que quería mucho a Sam. El ruido del timbre lo hizo voltear ansioso y Sam fue casi corriendo a abrir. El doctor se levantó sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mil por hora y contuvo la respiración unos segundos cuando vio a su esposo entrando al cuarto mientras Balthazar le cubría los ojos con las manos.

-No puede ser- dijo Lucifer sonriendo- ¿Y esto, Sammy?

-Sorpresa, sorpresa.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? Déjame mirar, Balthy.

-Esto te va a encantar mi Cassie.

El mayor le permitió mirar y esos orbes azules se quedaron fijos en él por varios segundos. El doctor sonrió emocionado para ir corriendo hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Cas!

-¿Dean…?

-Te extrañé tanto, cariño- le dio varios besos que fueron débilmente sorprendido pero era esperable ya que el moreno lucía muy sorprendido.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí…?- preguntó rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura- Pensé que aún te quedaba la práctica.

-Termine antes, Cas, he vuelto para quedarme y comenzaré a trabajar en el hospital regional.

-¡Eso es estupendo!- Balthazar lo abrazó afectuosamente- Es genial tenerte de regreso, bonito.

-A mí también me alegra estar aquí, Balthy.

-Ven aquí, rubito lindo- Lucifer lo abrazó por la cintura con una mano y la otra la bajó un poco- Estás bastante lindo, New York te sentó de maravilla.

-Gracias Lucy- se rio ligeramente- Ahora quita la mano de mi trasero.

-Pervertido- bufó Balthazar cruzándose de brazos.

-Les presentaré a un muy amigo muy querido para mí, ya les he hablado bastante de él.

-Benny ¿Verdad?- preguntó Lucifer.

-Sí, un gusto conocerlos.

-Igualmente- respondió el doctor sonriendo un poco.

-Te has conseguido un amigo bastante guapo rubito.

-Lucifer Pellegrini- siseó Balthazar amenazante- ¿Podrías quitar tu maldita mano de su trasero?

-No te enfades tanto, Balthy- respondió su pareja- Solo estoy saludando.

-Apártate antes te que amarre, idiota- suspiró- Discúlpalo, Benny, éste idiota tiene la mala costumbre de que manosear a los chicos lindos.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Benny, Yo soy Balthazar Roché y el nombre de ese grandísimo idiota es Lucifer, y sí, parece que su nombre no es coincidencia, realmente es el mismísimo demonio cuando quiere.

Dean se rio al igual que los demás y tomó la mano de su pareja para ir a cenar. Mientras hablaba, en ningún momento dejó de abrazar a Castiel, había extrañado demasiado estar con él. Luego de la cena, estuvieron en la sala de estar conversando. El rubio observó como Benny estaba hablando bastante a gusto con Balthazar y Lucifer, aprovechó que la atención no estaba en él y siguió a su pareja hasta la cocina, en donde lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Cas, te extrañé mucho- el moreno se giró sonriendo.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, mi gatito- ambos se besaron apasionadamente- Dios, realmente extrañaba esto.

-Cas, te adoro- beso- Te amo mucho- beso- No quiero volver a separarme de ti.

-Era por tu bien, mi rubito- dijo el profesor tomándolo por las mejillas- Sé que adoras lo que haces y por eso no podía permitir que te perdieras esta gran oportunidad.

-Cas.

-Pero ahora que te tengo aquí, no te dejaré ir de nuevo.

-Te amo, Cas.

-Ven, vamos arriba.

-¿Eh?

-He pasado siete meses en abstinencia y necesito tenerte ahora o me va a dar algo- el doctor se rio.

-Eso sería muy malo, entonces ahora somos dos porque yo tampoco aguanto las ganas de hacer el amor y no me bastó con sexo telefónico.

-Te daré algo mucho mejor, cariño.

Ambos se miraron lujuriosamente y se apresuraron en ir al baño del segundo piso, ya que nadie los molestaría ahí para tener un poco de la intimidad que tanto necesitaban.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, sí, se va a poner malo, ahora comenzará el drama y angst. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 3**

Fueron unos suaves besos por su espalda, lo que lo despertaron. Abrió los ojos sonriendo y se giró despacio, encontrándose con esos orbes azules que tanto amaba.

-Buenos días, gatito, me encanta que ronronees cuando te acarició.

-Y a mí me encanta que me toques, me encanta todo lo que me haces.

-Eso bueno oírlo- dijo subió a gatas sobre su cuerpo y restregó su entrepierna contra la del doctor, haciéndolo gemir.

-Cas… Mmm… no… Benny está en el cuarto de enfrente… no podemos…

-Claro que sí, mi gatito, tú solo confía en mí.

El rubio quería replicar algo pero los besos y caricias de su esposo no se lo permitieron. Al cabo de unos segundos, estaba cubriéndose la boca para evitar gemir ante los sensuales movimientos de su pareja. Castiel estaba montándolo lentamente, de esa manera que siempre lo enloquecía y lo hacía rogar por más.

-Dean…- gimió observándolo con lujuria- Dean Aaaahhh… Mmm…

-Cas…- lo tomó por la cintura sonriendo- No sigas torturándome así, Mmm… necesito...

-¿Qué necesitas...Aaaahhh Dean…?- preguntó gimiendo para inclinarse y quedar rozando sus narices.

-A ti- respondió con la voz teñida por el placer- Cas… Aaaahhh… por favor… Mmm… te necesito a ti… solo a ti, Cas… Aaaahhh…

Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que se excitaba el moreno cuando le suplicaba y no tardó en comenzar a moverse más rápido, dando fin a esa tortura. Ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente para callar sus gemidos y casi gritos de placer. El rubio no soportó tantos estímulos placenteros y acabó con un gemido entre ahogado de placer. Castiel comenzó a masturbarse mientras lo miraba fijamente, arqueó un poco la espalda y apretó la mandíbula, Dean lo miró fascinado hasta que llegó al orgasmo, manchando su abdomen.

-Parece que tienes un nuevo fetiche, Cas, te encanta marcarme-dijo moviendo sus dedos inocentemente sobre su pecho mientras gemía por el roce sobre su sensible piel luego del orgasmo.

-Claro que me encanta, te ves precioso con mi esencia sobre ti- respondió sensualmente y se inclinó a besarlo.

-Cas…

-Vamos a la ducha, gatito, aunque si mí dependiera, te dejo así.

-Cas- ambos se levantaron sonriendo.

-Así todos sabrán que tienes dueño.

-Basta con que miren las marcas que me dejas en el cuello- dijo divertido para largar la ducha al mismo tiempo que entraba con su pareja.

-Eso no vale, gatito, el idiota de Lucy te hace lo mismo cuando me distraigo.

-Ya sabes cómo es, tiene unas manías raras pero ahora que está con Balthy no lo volverá a hacer.

-Más le vale.

-Me encanta que te coloques celosito.

Luego de la ducha, Dean bajó a preparar el desayuno mientras su pareja se cambiaba de ropa para ir a trabajar. Hoy tenía que ir con Benny al hospital regional para hablar con el director y discutir el contrato. Sonrió cuando su pareja le dio una palmada en el trasero antes de sentarse a la mesa.

-¿Llegarás temprano hoy, Cas?

-Sí, solo tengo que dar clases hasta las seis.

-Que bien, te prepararé algo delicioso para cena- dijo sirviéndole el café y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Y ya que te has portado bien, gatito, te traeré algo rico, a parte de mí- el doctor se rio- ¿A qué hora iras al hospital?

-A las nueve tenemos la entrevista.

-Mmm, entonces no podré pasar a dejarlos.

-No te preocupes, Cas, tomaremos el metro, así aprovecho de enseñarle la ciudad a Benny, lo poco que ha visto le encantó.

-Ok, debo admitir que estoy un poquito celoso.

-¿De Benny?- preguntó divertido- Es mi amigo, Cas.

-Lo sé, cariño pero ha estado contigo estos dos años en que yo solo te he tenido unos pocos días a mi lado.

-Cas.

-Aunque me cae bastante bien y me alegra que se preocupe por ti, es una buena persona.

-Así es, mi celosito, oye… había olvidado preguntártelo antes pero… me enteré que Azazel está en la ciudad.

-Sí…

-¿Ocurrió algo con él?

-Nada serio, cariño, no te preocupes.

-Cas.

Dean despidió a su pareja en la reja y luego entró pensativo, tenía la sensación de que algo ocurría pero si Castiel no quería contárselo, no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Quizás solo eran ideas suyas y todo estaba bien.

* * *

El rubio daba vueltas por la sala de estar. El miércoles pasado había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital, en el área de urgencias y Benny en pediatría. Su amigo había encontrado un departamento al cual se mudó hace dos días. Lo que realmente tenía preocupado a Dean, era la actitud extraña que tenía su esposo esa última semana, estaba algo distante y muy callado. Casi siempre se iba a acostar muy tarde, con la excusa de que tenía trabajo que terminar. Cansado de esa sensación de incertidumbre, decidió esperarlo esa noche para hablar con él. Castiel no era precisamente alguien que hablara sobre sí mismo (al igual que él) pero ambos habían dejado esa manera de actuar muy atrás y siempre conversaban sobre todo. El ruido de la puerta lo sobresaltó y un muy enfadado moreno apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Cas?- éste solo lo miró y se marchó hacia la cocina- Cas espera- lo siguió rápidamente sin atreverse a acercarse. Su pareja enfadada no alguien muy agradable y eran contadas con una mano las veces que se molestaba así de serio- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Tuviste un mal día en el trabajo?- preguntó curioso.

-Déjame tranquilo- siseó el mayor.

-Cas… ¿Qué te ocurre? No me gusta verte así.

-Entonces no mires y punto- respondió tomando una copa y luego fue a la sala de estar para tomar una botella de whisky.

-¿Vas a tomar? Tú no sueles beber a esta hora, Cas- dijo preocupado- Dime que ocurre, por favor- esos orbes azules reflejaron brevemente un poco de desesperación antes de que subiera las escaleras rápidamente- ¡Cas espera!

Iba a seguirlo hasta el cuarto de invitados pero el moreno le cerró la puerta en las narices. No tenía idea de que había pasado pero para que su pareja actuara así, tenía que ser algo muy serio.

* * *

Tres días después, Dean estaba muy seguro que algo muy malo ocurría. Castiel estaba muy irritable y parecía ignorarlo olímpicamente. El rubio intentaba buscar una explicación pero no la encontraba, no habían peleado ni tampoco existían razones para que se comportara de esa manera. El ruido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y respondió rápidamente.

-¡Cas!

-Hola rubito.

-¿Balthy? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Cas?

-Verás, mi Cassie va a quedarse conmigo hoy.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Me está ayudando con algunas cosas, rubito pero no te preocupes.

-Dime que ocurre… por favor Balthy… Cas está actuando muy raro, está muy enfadado… muy distante…

-Rubito… no tienes que preocuparte… solo es el cansancio, ha estado trabajando mucho en la universidad.

-Balthy…

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, rubito lindo.

-Eso espero…

-Nos vemos y no te acuestes tarde.

-Nos vemos, Balthy…

Cortó la llamada suspirando y fue a la habitación muy desanimado para dormir, esperando que todo mejorara mañana.

* * *

Balthazar dejó el teléfono sobre el velador y observó a su amigo que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, afirmando la espalda contra el borde de la cama, con las piernas flexionadas y ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos que mantenía en las rodillas.

-Cassie… dime que está sucediendo, ¿Por qué me pediste que le mintiera a Dean?- no recibió respuesta- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Azazel que te dejó así?

Se arrodilló frente al menor para abrazarlo con fuerza y en ese momento reparó en qué el moreno lloraba silenciosamente. Jamás había visto a Castiel de esa manera y se sentía impotente al no ser capaz de ayudar a su amigo.

-Cassie…- le acarició la espalda con suavidad- Está bien, pequeño, sabes muy bien que me tienes a mí y yo no te dejaré, sin importar lo que ocurra.

-Balthy…

El profesor lo abrazó con fuerza mientras rompía en un llanto desesperado.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, eso es justo lo que se pregunta Dean, ¿Que pasó? Más adelante se sabrá. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 4**

Dean terminó de preparar la cena desganado, el moreno había estado quedándose en casa de Balthazar los últimos tres días y ni siquiera se había dignado a llamarlo una sola vez. El ruido de la puerta lo sobresaltó y se asomó a mirar por el pasillo, distinguió la figura de su pareja. Por alguna razón se sintió muy nervioso y sacó los platos del mueble para servir cuando los pasos se acercaron.

-Hola Cas…

-Hola- respondió sin siquiera mirarlo- ¿La cena está lista?

-Sí…- sirvió los tallarines con la salsa y se sentó frente a él- Oye… Mmm… yo…

-La salsa está muy mala- dijo el profesor observándolo.

-¿Eh?- Dean se apresuró en probarla- Para mí sabe bien… siempre la preparo de esta forma y dices que te gusta.

-Está asquerosa- respondió apartando el plato muy serio.

-Mmm… puedo prepararte otra cosa, Cas…

-Olvídalo, seguro que también quedará mal- ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos.

-Cas… ¿Qué está pasando?- el profesor lo observó- Has estado muy extraño estos días… y te fuiste por tres días… ni siquiera me llamaste o enviaste un mensaje… me tienes muy preocupado.

-No sabía que ahora tenía que reportarme contigo.

-¿Eh?

-Que yo sepa, estoy grandecito como para tener que dar explicaciones de lo que hago.

-Cas…-no se esperaba una respuesta así- Yo soy tu pareja… tu esposo- agregó algo sorprendido- Por supuesto que me preocuparé si desapareces por tres días seguidos y lo único que sé es que te estás quedando con Balthy… ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-Deja de joderme, Dean- esas palabras lo sorprendieron bastante- No me interesa el interrogatorio, así que me voy a trabajar a mi estudio y no me molestes.

-Cas…

El profesor se marchó por el pasillo y el rubio no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante la actitud de su pareja. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que Castiel lo trataría de esa manera. Por unos segundos pensó en seguirlo para pedirle explicaciones por su comportamiento pero desistió de su intento y decidió que mañana podrían hablar con más calma.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno pero las cosas no estuvieron mejor que ayer. El moreno desprecio su comida y se marchó sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida. Dean se sintió muy deprimido el resto del día, realmente no entendía las actitudes de su pareja y le dolía que lo tratara de esa manera.

* * *

El rubio estaba bastante deprimido producto de sus problemas con Castiel, el mayor estaba cada vez más irritable, insoportable y lo trataba mal casi todo el tiempo, despreciando cada cosa que hacía y criticándolo por todo. Esa noche habían quedado de salir con sus amigos a un club de la ciudad y terminó de arreglarse para bajar a la sala de estar.

-¿Ya estás listo, Cas?

-Sí- el profesor lo observó de arriba abajo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Vas a ir así al club?

-Sí… ¿No te gusta?

-La camisa te queda horrible.

-¿Qué…? Pero tú me la regalaste para mi cumpleaños…- murmuró bajito.

-Simplemente no te queda pero bueno, mejor así, nadie mirará a alguien que luce así.

-Cas…

-Apúrate y vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

El comentario de su pareja lo hizo sentir muy mal y se colocó una chaqueta encima para seguirlo hasta el auto. Se reunión con sus amigos en el club y se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a la pista de baile.

-¿No tienes calor con esa chaqueta, rubito?- preguntó Balthazar.

-No… está bien así- respondió bajando la mirada mientras recordaba las crueles palabras de su pareja respecto a su ropa.

-El ambiente está muy animado- dijo Lucifer sonriendo- Vamos a bailar, Balthy.

-Claro- ambos se perdieron entre las personas.

-Nosotros también, mi cachorrito lindo.

-Sí Gabe.

-Yo también iré a ver qué encuentro- dijo Benny sonriendo- Nos vemos de ahí.

El rubio observó como los demás se marchaban a divertirse y bajó la mirada. Castiel tomaba su cerveza sin siquiera prestarle atención y hace unos minutos que estaba intercambiando miradas con alguien en la pista.

-Cas…- murmuró nervioso- ¿Quieres que bailemos?

-No- respondió muy borde- Ya te dije que esa ropa se te ve horrible y no quiero pasar vergüenzas contigo.

-Cas…

-Además, ¿Qué ganas tengo de bailar contigo si no has hecho más que joderla últimamente?

-Cas… yo no…

-La comida, ni siquiera sabes planchar la ropa y arruinaste una de mis camisas favoritas porque no sabes la diferente entre blanco y de color.

-Fue un accidente… yo no lo haría a propósito…- el mayor se levantó-¿A dónde vas?

-A divertirme, ¿O quieres que me quede aburrido contigo aquí?

-Cas…

Observó como su esposo se dirigía hacia la pista de baile y luego de intercambiar unas palabras con un desconocido, ambos comenzaron a bailar muy juntos. Dean apretó la botella de cerveza muy molesto, no entendía para nada la actitud de Castiel, últimamente no hacían más que pelear, discutir y gritar por cosas insignificantes, era como si el moreno quisiera pelear a propósito.

El rubio estaba muy aburrido esperando en la mesa, todos se divertían menos él. Desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba su pareja, bailando muy pegado al desconocido que le susurraba algo al oído que lo hacía sonreír, ¿Hace cuanto que Castiel no le dedicaba esas sonrisas a él? Una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó y se giró un poco.

-Benny.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?- preguntó su amigo sentándose a su lado y tomando un largo trago de cerveza- La música está increíble para bailar, ¿Y tú marido?

-Allá…- indicó con la cabeza donde se encontraba bailando con otro hombre.

-¿Y por qué no estás bailando con él?- el doctor desvió la mirada- ¿Qué ocurre, Dean?

-No lo sé, Benny…- dijo afligido y se pasó una mano por la cara- No tengo idea de que le pasa a Cas…

-Dean…

-No sé si hice algo malo, no sé si está enojado conmigo… no sé nada…

-¿Has hablado con él?

-No… no podemos hablar sin terminar en una discusión…

-Dean.

-No sé que le ocurre, Benny… ni siquiera sé que hice mal para disculparme…

El rubio podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos pero no iba a llorar, ya lo había hecho bastante en esos días y se supone que iban a divertirse. Se disculpó con su amigo para ir por otro trago pero cuando estaba por volver vio una escena que lo dejó inmóvil por varios segundos, Castiel, SU Castiel se encontraba besando a ese hombre.

-No… no…

Dejó el trago en la barra y se marchó corriendo del lugar por la puerta trasera que daba al callejón. Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas sin piedad y la opresión en su pecho era insoportable. Una vocecita en su cabeza le gritaba que se marchara de ahí pero no lo hizo, no iba a huir de esa manera cuando él no había tenido la culpa. Regresó a la mesa al cabo de media hora y asegurándose de estar algo más tranquilo. No había señal de Castiel o el desconocido, así que fue a la mesa con las parejitas.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, rubito?- preguntó Balthazar mientras su pareja le mordisqueaba el cuello.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- habló Benny preocupado, seguramente había visto la escena también.

-Sí… necesitaba un poco de aire, eso es todo…

-¿Y Cas?- interrogó Sam.

-No lo sé, Sammy… bailando supongo.

-¿Eh?

-Necesito un trago.

Benny le cedió su vodka y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Castiel estuvo el resto de la noche cambiando de pareja en pareja de baile pero Dean no le dio importancia, el efecto tranquilizante de la ebriedad comenzaba a hacer que se sintiera un poco mejor y terminó bailando con Benny en medio de la pista.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Leviatan-sama , PatanaGore y Green. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 5**

Las cosas estaban cada vez peor con Castiel y le dolía mucho sus actitudes y sus palabras. El moreno criticaba todo lo que hacía, como cocinaba, como se vestía, como hacía los quehaceres de la casa. Por momentos también lo ignoraba y hace unos días que habían comenzado a dormir en cuartos diferentes. Esa tarde no fue diferente.

-Esto es asqueroso- dijo dejando de lado el pescado con papas- ¿Acaso quieres matarme? Ni siquiera un perro se lo comería- el doctor se mordió el labio con fuerza- Voy a tener que comprar mi propia comida por el camino o me moriré de hambre- Dean no respondió- Permiso.

Vio como su pareja se marchaba por el pasillo y se fue directo a la sala de estar para ver un poco de televisión. Contuvo valientemente las lágrimas y todo sería más complicado de no tener aquello. Tomó la botella de vodka que había en la repisa y se la bebió a largos tragos. Últimamente, emborracharse era lo único que le ayudaba a ignorar el dolor que sentía.

Dean pasó a comprar tres botellas de vodka en una tienda cercana antes de regresar a casa. Fue directo a la cocina y se sirvió la cena en silencio para comer junto a Castiel. Éste ni siquiera lo miró mientras comía. Al cabo de unos minutos, se levantó para fregar su loza y se marchó. El rubio sacó una de las botellas para comenzar a tomársela intentando contener sus lágrimas.

Los problemas en su matrimonio, comenzaron a hacer mella en su trabajo y cometió pequeños errores que le valieron un regaño por parte del jefe de piso. Benny lo alcanzó en la sala de descanso.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Dean? Ya todos nos hemos dado cuenta que tú y Cas no están bien.

-No lo sé, Benny… a mí también me gustaría saberlo…

-No creo que sea bueno para ti continuar en ese lugar, ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo unos días? Así podrás pensar las cosas con calma.

-No voy a huir… yo también coloqué dinero para comprar esa casa y no me iré de ahí.

-Dean…

-Ya me voy, me toca hacer la cena hoy…

Tomó un taxi en la entrada hasta su casa. Le parecía irónico que la hubieran comprado luego de que él regresó de New York, se supone que comenzarían todo de nuevo y disfrutarían que ahora estarían juntos. Hizo la comida con desgano y colocó la mesa cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo.

-Hola- Dean observó a su pareja fijamente.

-Hola…

-Traje la cena- dijo dejando una bolsa sobre la mesa.

-Pero yo… acabo de preparar.

-Seguro que sabe muy mal y esto está recién hecho, trae los platos.

-Sí…- observó la lasaña que repartía el moreno- ¿Lo compraste?

-No, como te dije, está recién hecho, Meg lo preparó para mí.

Dean mantuvo la mirada en su plato. Últimamente, el moreno estaba viéndose bastante con esa mujer y la nombraba muy seguido. Probó la comida suspirando.

-Está bueno…

-Claro, ella si sabe cocinar, deberías aprender, esto es comida no esa cosa repugnante que haces.

El doctor apretó las manos contra sus rodillas, ¿Por qué Castiel tenía que ser tan hiriente con él? Luego de la cena, el mayor se marchó a trabajar a su despacho. Dean se levantó muy desganado, fue por una chaqueta a su habitación y decidió ir a un bar cercano para tomar algo. El vodka ya no estaba dándole resultado y necesitaba algo más fuerte. Entre copa y copa, se le acercó un desconocido.

-Hola rubito, ¿Está solito?- éste lo miró unos segundos.

-No me interesa… estoy casado- dijo enseñándole el anillo.

-¿Y qué? Si estás aquí es porque hay problemas en el paraíso ¿Verdad? Conozco tu miradita, no es la primera vez que la veo.

-¿Qué mirada?

-La de alguien que necesita un escape para toda la mierda que tiene encima- Dean negó sonriendo.

-Déjame tranquilo, no me voy a acostar contigo.

-Nadie ha dicho algo sobre follar, aunque admito que estás muy bueno y no me molestaría hacerlo contigo pero tengo otra cosa que podría ayudarte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto- buscó algo en sus bolsillos y dejó una pastilla junto a su vaso que Dean tomó.

-¿Qué es?

-El cristal de la felicidad- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Éxtasis?- preguntó el doctor dudoso.

-Así es y estoy seguro que te vendrá genial.

-¿Me propones drogarme?

-No es eso, rubito, estás triste ¿Verdad? Seguramente te sientes muy mal por los problemas que tienes con tu pareja- asintió casi por inercia- Esto hará que te sientas mucho mejor, sin pena, sin lágrimas.

-Yo…

-Inténtalo, te aseguro que te encantara y para que veas que mis intenciones son ayudarte, te daré esa pastilla como regalo de cortesía.

-Mmm…

-Suelo estar por aquí todas las noches, ven a buscarme si decides dejar de sufrir y sentirte miserable. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Dean pagó lo que bebió y sin saber muy bien por qué, guardó la pastilla de éxtasis en el bolsillo de su pantalón y regresó a casa.

Por la mañana siguiente, tenía el día libre en el hospital, así que se levantó temprano por costumbre y para hacer el desayuno. Castiel llegó al cabo de unos segundos y solo se tomó su café.

-¿No comerás unas tostadas?- preguntó afligido.

-No, se ven horribles y deben saber peor.

-Cas…

-No me esperes para la cena, voy a salir con Meg a comer.

-¿Qué…?- la sensación de miseria se acrecentó en su ser.

-Me invitó a comer a su departamento y acepté.

-Pero… hoy es mi día libre, pensé que quizás… luego de tu trabajo, nosotros podríamos.

-Por favor, ¿Crees que voy a salir contigo así?

-¿Así…?

-Mírate, estás horrible, mucho peor de lo que cocinas- el rubio se mordió el labio despacio- Deberías dejar de comer tanto porque no me interesa estar casado con una pelota- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha- ¿Sabes qué más? Aprovecha este día libre y aprende a cocinar, a ver si puedes hacer algo bien.

El teléfono del moreno sonó y éste respondió nombrando a esa tal Meg. Dean se tragó todo su dolor cuando escuchó como la alababa por la lasaña de ayer y luego se fue por el pasillo comentando su cena de hoy. El ruido de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar y subió las escaleras llorando. Ya no soportaba sentirse así, no soportaba las crueles palabras de Castiel, ni sus críticas, sus desprecios, que lo ignorara. Fueron todas esas sensaciones que lo embargaban las que lo llevaron a tomar la pastilla de éxtasis en su mano derecha, se dirigió al baño mirándose al espejo y se la tomó con un poco de agua.

La sensación que tuvo al cabo de una hora fue indescriptible. Se sentía tan feliz y contento que mandó a la mierda esa puta lasaña, a esa tal Meg y al idiota que tenía de marido. Tomó una chaqueta y se marchó a perderse por ahí, disfrutando de lo bien que estaba.

Dean sintió un golpeteo en su mejilla derecha y se despertó adormilado, encontrándose con esos orbes azules fijos en él. Se incorporó adolorido por la postura incomoda en que durmió en el sillón.

-Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.

-Mmm sí…

Subió las escaleras para tomar una ducha rápida. Ayer había estado de bar en bar y luego se fue a un club por la noche en donde lo pasó increíble. Jamás se sintió así de contento en toda su vida. Todos sus problemas se esfumaron, al igual que sus preocupaciones y su miseria.

Luego de un largo día de trabajo, se dirigió al bar donde había conocido a ese extraño hombre en la barra y lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo encontró en una de las mesas del rincón. Se sentó frente a él y éste esbozó una sonrisa.

-Que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo, rubito.

-Sí.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó observándolo fijamente.

-Necesito más- dijo serio- ¿Cuánto pides por pastilla?- el hombre se inclinó un poco hacia él.

-Por ser tú, rubito, te daré tres por el precio de dos.

-Las llevo- el hombre se las entregó en un frasquito pequeño-¿Cuántas debo tomar?

-Máximo dos por día y no te preocupes, solo trabajo con lo mejor- Dean asintió guardándolas en su bolsillo-Cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, rubito.

Le guiñó un ojo, guardó el dinero en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y se marchó del bar. El doctor se levantó suspirando y regresó a casa algo ansioso. A esa hora, Castiel debía estar cenando con esa tal Meg y quizás quien sabe que harían luego. No quería seguir pensando ni sintiéndose de esa manera, así que se dirigió al baño del primer piso, miró la pequeña pastilla en su mano y la tragó con un poco de agua. Ya no quería seguir sufriendo por su pareja.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus comentarios Anjiiel y Green. En cuanto a que le pasa a Cas, eso solo se sabrá más adelante pero tiene sus razones para actuar de esa manera y cree que eso es lo mejor que puede hacer para su situación actual, que se revelará más adelante. Gracias por leer, saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 6**

Dean compró unas pastillas más a Alister, quien le hacía un muy buen precio por todas las que llevaba. Las cosas con su esposo estaban cada día peor y peor, lo único que conseguía mantenerlo tranquilo eran las pastillas de éxtasis. Se dirigió al club donde quedó de encontrarse con sus amigos incluyendo al moreno, quien ni siquiera lo miró cuando llegó. El doctor se dirigió a la barra por un vodka y se tomó unas de las pastillas, realmente las necesitaba.

Una hora después ya podía sentir ese estado de euforia y bienestar que tanto disfrutaba. Le dio lo mismo que su pareja estuviera bailando con otros hombres mientras se manoseaban descaradamente. En ese momento no le interesaba nada.

-Que bien te mueves, rubito.

Miró al desconocido que se le acercó y bailó con él por bastante tiempo, riéndose por cualquier cosa. Se sentía demasiado bien como para pararse a pensar en que quizás todo aquello iba mal. Sintió a alguien que lo jalaba del brazo y se vio casi arrastrado a la mesa por su hermano menor.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sammy? Me estaba divirtiendo mucho- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- soltó el castaño serio y lo obligó a sentarse- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué ocurre? ¿Por qué Cas está bailando con otra persona? ¿Por qué parece que están?  
-¿Peleados?- completó el rubio riéndose- Básicamente, Cas piensa que todo lo que hago es mierda- las dos parejitas lo miraron fijamente al igual que su amigo- Pero a quien le importa, que se joda Castiel, ¡Que se joda por idiota!

-Dean, ¿Estás drogado?- preguntó Lucifer tomándolo por la barbilla- Lo estás… ¿Qué mierda tomaste?

-Suéltame, aguafiestas- apartó la mano del mayor- Yo hago lo que quiero.

Pasó de las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos y volvió a ir a la pista de baile para seguir divirtiéndose. Nadie iba a arruinar su buen ánimo, ni lo bien que se sentía en ese momento.

* * *

Dean abrió los ojos despacio, se sentía bastante cansado y no era para menos. Llevaba toda la semana tomando éxtasis por las noches para luego ir a divertirse a algún club nocturno con desconocidos pero jamás pasaba de unos manoseos. Las cosas con Castiel estaban igual de mal pero nada lo preparó para lo que sucedió esa noche. Regresó del hospital suspirando y se encontró con la cena servida.

-Hola Cas…- saludó con la ligera esperanza de que algo cambiara.

-Siéntate, tenemos que hablar- dijo muy serio el mayor.

-¿Qué… ocurre?- preguntó ligeramente asustado, aunque en vista de cómo estaban las cosas, no sabía de qué manera podrían empeorar.

-Ya me estoy cansando de esto.

-¿Eh…?

-Iré directo al punto, ya ni siento lo mismo por ti y seamos honestos, creo que antes estaba ciego porque ahora que te veo como realmente eres, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando me casé contigo.

-Cas…- murmuró dolido.

-Así que no sigamos con esto, ambos sabemos que no llegará a ningún lado.

-¿De… qué hablas?- preguntó muy asustado.

-Quiero el divorcio.

El mundo del rubio se vino abajo cuando escuchó esas tres palabras y vio la seriedad en el rostro de su esposo. Era cierto que estaban mal, demasiado mal pero aún mantenía la esperanza de que las cosas se pudieran solucionar y que lo que sea que le ocurriera a Castiel, tuviera solución. Tragó saliva con fuerza y un pequeño temblor comenzó en su mano derecha.

-¿Divorcio?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Sí- respondió el profesor levantándose de su lugar- Mañana pasaré a hablar con mi abogado para que prepare los papeles y los firmemos cuanto antes.

-Cas…

-En cuanto a la casa, creo que lo mejor es que la vendamos y cada uno se quede con la mitad.

-Cas…- lo vio salir de la cocina y se levantó rápidamente para seguirlo- Espera- dijo tomándolo por el brazo mientras lloraba- No… no puedes… no puedes pedirme el divorcio… yo te amo- dijo lo último con un sollozo- Te amo, Cas… por favor… sé que podemos solucionar esto…

-No- respondió serio- Se acabó Dean, hazte un favor y no sigas siendo tan patético.

Esas palabras dejaron el rubio inmóvil en el pasillo por varios minutos y para cuando reaccionó, subió las escaleras corriendo hasta su habitación, buscando en el velador la pastilla mágica que lo haría sentir mejor y escapar de esa horrible pesadilla en que se encontraba. Arrojó varias cosas del armario buscando el éxtasis pero solo dio con el frasquito vacío.

-Mierda… mierda…

Se colocó una chaqueta y condujo hasta el bar que frecuentaba Alister. Lo observó hablando con un hombre en la barra y se apresuró en acercarse a él. El mayor esbozó una sonrisa.

-Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí.

-Necesito más- dijo rápidamente.

-Lo siento, rubito pero no estoy trabajando ahora.

-Tú no entiendes- lo tomó por el brazo con fuerza- Lo necesito ahora.

-Mmm…

-Te pagaré lo que quieras pero dame algo, lo que sea- suplicó.

-Hablamos después- dijo el mayor volteándose a su acompañante y ambos salieron del bar- Escucha, rubito, no tengo nada conmigo ahora pero justo me dirigía a una muy divertida fiesta privada en donde podrás tomar todo lo que quieras.

-¿Fiesta?

-Solo un par de amigos, ¿Quieres ir?

-Sí.

Si el doctor hubiera estado en su sano juicio, habría rechazado esa invitación de inmediato, ya que ese tipo de fiestas era muy peligrosa pero Dean no pensaba en ese momento, solo quería dejar de sentirse así de miserable y olvidar que perdería para siempre al hombre que amaba. La fiesta a la que lo llevó Alister, era un amplio departamento, solo había unas diez personas pero le dio lo mismo, él venía a algo muy especifico.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Dean, mi nuevo amigo- una rubia se acercó a él sonriendo.

-Tu amigo es muy guapo.

-Ella es Lilith.

-Hola rubito lindo, ten- le entregó una copa con lo que parecía ser whisky y luego dejó caer una pastilla en él- Esto te encantará.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó algo temeroso de beberla.

-Algo que te hará sentir mucho mejor y alegra tu linda carita.

El rubio ni siquiera se paró a pensar si aquella estaba bien o mal, simplemente se la bebió de un trago, alentado por la promesa de que se sentiría mucho mejor. Entre copa y copa comenzó a reírse por quien sabe qué pero adoraba esa sensación de bienestar y felicidad que lo tenía en las nubes. Lilith estuvo con él toda la noche, ambos estuvieron besándose y manoseándose sobre la ropa hasta que lo llevó a uno de los cuartos.

-Lo sabía, no solo tu carita es linda, tienes un cuerpo muy sexy.

-Jajaja, ¿Lo crees? El idiota de mi marido ni siquiera me toca.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Pues que gran idiota porque con este cuerpecito, créeme que tendríamos diversión todos los días y todo el día- dijo abriéndole la camisa- Él se lo pierde, lo que es yo, lo aprovecharé muy bien.

Dean la miró fijamente y ambos se besaron. La rubia no perdió el tiempo para quitarse la blusa roja que usaba mientras permanecía sentada sobre su regazo. El doctor se estremeció cuando sintió esas manos recorriendo su pecho y cerró los ojos unos segundos cuando la imagen de Castiel vino a su cabeza. Durante unos instantes tuvo un momento de lucidez y apartó a Lilith.

-¿Qué tienes rubito?

-No… yo… tengo que irme- se llevó una mano a la cabeza- Yo…

-Hey tranquilo, respira un poco.

-Cas… yo…

Se llevó una mano a la boca e hizo una carrera al baño para vomitar lo poco y nada que había comido a lo largo del día. Cuando se sintió un poco más repuesto, salió de ese lugar a toda prisa para conducir hasta su casa. Fue un verdadero milagro que no tuviera un accidente en ese estado, subió las escaleras con dificultad y se encerró en el cuarto para recostarse sobre la cama llorando. El efecto de lo que sea que le dieron ya estaba pasando y ahora solo sentía una profunda tristeza. Muy pronto, todo se iría a la mierda y perdería para siempre al hombre que amaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anjiiel y Green. En este capítulo se revela por qué Castiel está actuando de esa manera tan cruel con Dean. Saludos! :)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 7 **

El rubio contenía a duras penas las lágrimas mientras el abogado de Castiel le explicaba cómo sería el trámite de divorcio. Dean no se sintió capaz de firmar los documentos en ese momento y sacó al abogado de ahí a punta de empujones para luego cerrar de un portazo sin dejar de llorar. Ese día no fue al hospital, aunque tampoco es como si le importara en algo su trabajo.

Todas las noches, se iba a las fiestas privadas que tenían los amigos de Alister, en donde probaba un montón de drogas distintas que lo dejaban en las nubes, olvidándose por completo de toda la mierda que tenía en casa. Había comenzado a acercarse bastante a Lilith y supo que ella comenzó a asistir a esas fiestas luego de que su madre muriera hace tres años y su padre se volviera un alcohólico que la golpeaba a diario. Dean sabía que cada uno tenía un motivo para estar ahí, todos tenían alguna mierda que deseaban olvidar por algunas horas y quizás por eso fue que encajó tan bien ahí. Esa noche volvió a ir como siempre, luego de discutir con Castiel porque no se encontraba dispuesto a firmar el acuerdo de divorcio.

-Hey rubito- Alister se acercó a él sonriendo- Te tengo algo increíble- le enseñó unas pastillas en un frasquito- Estás amiguitas te harán olvidar todo por un par de horas y estarás en Happyland.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Lilith con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

-Acaba de ingresar al mercado, es mucho mejor que el éxtasis y sus efectos duran mucho más- Dean sonrió con la último- ¿Lo quieres, rubito? Te daré una muestra gratis.

-No, me los llevo- dijo sacando su billetera- Dame seis- sacó uno para tragárselo y cuando iba por el segundo, el mayor lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo, tigre, solo es uno por día, tienen un efecto mucho mayor que el éxtasis y a menos que quieres matarte, solo uno por día.

-Vale.

-Ese es mi rubito, diviértanse chicos.

La nueva droga que le dio Alister fue una experiencia maravillosa. Se olvidó de sus problemas, del divorcio y de Castiel. Jamás en su vida había estado tan eufórico, feliz y contento. Pasó toda la noche bailando, riéndose y manoseando a cuanta persona se le pusiera por delante. Alister tenía toda la razón al decir que esa droga era mucho mejor que el éxtasis y ahora que tenía un par en su poder, no había nada que pudiera lastimarlo.

Dean se cruzó de brazos mientras escuchaba lo que decía Sam. Benny, Balthazar y Lucifer asintieron en aprobación. Al parecer, su familia no podía aceptar que él estuviera feliz y disfrutando de la vida como nunca antes.

-Déjenme tranquilo.

-Por favor, dinos que ocurre, queremos ayudarte- pidió Benny serio- Ya ni siquiera vas a trabajar y no puedo seguir cubriéndote con excusas.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me cubras- respondió- Es mejor que se vayan, tengo que salir.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Sam

-Cassie ya me lo dijo…- habló Balthazar con cautela- Te pidió el divorcio hace una semana…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que el divorcio?-dijo el castaño sorprendido- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Dean?

-No pienso darle ninguna mierda, así que se joda con ese puto abogado que se consiguió- soltó bufando- Ahora lárguense.

-Pero Dean…

-¡Váyanse a la mierda! Haré lo que me plazca y no se metan.

El rubio subió las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa por algo más sugerente y se tragó una de las pastillas que le vendió Alister. Tardaría media hora en hacer efecto y es todo lo que necesitaba para llegar al departamento de Zacarías, en donde se montaban las fiestecitas. Pasó de sus amigos para marcharse con una amplia sonrisa, que se fuera a la mierda Castiel y su acuerdo de divorcio. Si ese idiota quería dejarlo, pues que lo hiciera pero Dean no se lo dejaría fácil.

La fiestecita concluyó de madrugada Y Lilith lo pasó a dejar en su auto. El rubio subió las escaleras riéndose cuando en medio del pasillo vio al moreno. Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada.

-Es un poco tarde para venir de una fiesta ¿No crees?

-¿Y qué mierda te importa a ti?- respondió riéndose- Vete a la mierda Castiel y déjame tranquilo.

-¿Estás borracho? Era lo único que te faltaba, Benny estuvo hablando conmigo por la tarde, dijo que estaban por despedirte del trabajo, ¿Por qué no vas?

-No es tu problema, Novak, déjame tranquilo, idiota.

Los efectos de la pastilla ya se estaban disipando y sentía bastante sueño. Entró tambaleándose al cuarto y de no ser por el profesor, se habría caído de bruces al suelo. El moreno lo recostó en la cama suspirando.

-Dean...- se aferró a esos cálidos brazos llorando.

-Cas… te amo tanto… ¿Por qué me haces esto…?

-Dean…

-¿Acaso no ves… que soy una mierda sin ti? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta… que no sé estar sin ti…? Te amo… te amo mucho…

Lo abrazó más fuerte y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

El rubio se despertó somnoliento y con la sensación de haber olvidado algo muy importante pero no le dio importancia. Seguramente fue Lilith quien lo trajo ayer de la fiestecita a su casa. No tenía ningún interés en ir a trabajar, así que se giró sobre la cama para dormir un poco más.

Fue el ruido insistente de su teléfono, el que lo hizo despertar y respondió de mala gana. A regañadientes, tuvo que levantarse para ir a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Benny.

-No quiero regaños- susurró caminando hacia la cocina- No me interesa.

-¿Qué mierda te ocurre? Tú no eras así, Dean, amas tu trabajo, ¿Vas a perder todo por un hombre?

-¡No es solo un hombre!- respondió apuntándolo con el dedo- Es la persona que amo… tú no tienes ni una jodida idea, Benny… Cas a estado para mí cuando más lo necesitaba… cuando realmente necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarme… un hombro sobre el cual llorar… él es el mayor apoyo que tengo…

-Dean…- suspiró- Lo entiendo pero no puedo permitir que te eches a morir por él, mírate, te has descuidado mucho, estás muy delgado, ni siquiera duermes bien y estás comenzando a alejarte de tus amigos y tu familia ¿Realmente vale la pena perder todo eso por Castiel?

-Cállate y déjame solo… si a eso has venido, no me interesa.

-Dean… a pesar de todo te quiero mucho y eres mi amigo, así que ahora cámbiate de ropa, iremos a almorzar afuera.

-Benny…

-No voy permitir que ese idiota de Castiel te lastime de esta manera, no dejaré que te destruyas así, ahora sube a cambiarte o te arrastraré yo mismo hasta el cuarto.

El rubio obedeció en silencio y secretamente, estaba agradecido de tener un amigo así de genial, de tener una familia que se preocupaba por él porque de lo contrario, ya estaría con una enorme depresión que ni siquiera las pastillas mágicas de Alister podrían aplacar.

Salir con Benny fue un cambio refrescante para Dean, ambos lo pasaron bastante bien y terminaron regresando al anochecer. Las luces del segundo piso estaban encendidas así que eso le aseguró que Castiel se encontraba ahí.

-Podríamos ir a mi departamento, rubito.

-No… está bien aquí, preparemos la cena.

-Claro- el mayor comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras cocinaban y terminó manchándose con la salsa de los tallarines.

-¡Benny!

-Jajaja, mira cómo has quedado, rubito.

-Eres un idiota a veces- dijo en un puchero.

-Y tú un niño.

-Idiota- le sacó la lengua.

-Ve a cambiarte mientras sirvo la cena.

-Sí y quiero mucho en mi plato.

-Claro rubito.

El doctor subió corriendo las escaleras para quitarse esa ropa pero un ruido llamó su atención y se acercó despacio a la habitación de Castiel. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando escuchó un gemido y sin más preámbulos, abrió la puerta.

-Cas…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus mejillas cuando vio a su pareja en la cama, follando con una mujer que suponía, debía ser esa tal Meg. Todo su mundo se derrumbó en un instante. Salió corriendo de la casa y se dirigió al departamento de Zacarías, necesitaba una pastilla mágica pronto.

* * *

Sam le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que casi lo tira al suelo antes de salir corriendo, seguido de Gabriel y Benny. Lucifer lo miró con odio.

-¿Vas a golpearme también?

-Las ganas no me faltan, Castiel, todo esto es tu culpa y si algo le ocurre a Dean, voy a destrozarte ¿Entiendes?

-Cualquiera diría que te gusta- murmuró sin mirarlo.

-Es mi amigo, idiota y claro que lo protegeré de cualquier hijo de puta que quiera dañarlo. No sé qué mierda te ocurre que haces todo esto pero no arrastres a Dean contigo, deja de lastimarlo de una buena vez- lo indicó con el dedo- No pensé que diría esto pero eres la peor persona con quien alguien podría estar.

El mayor se marchó dando un portazo y el profesor suspiró. Todos sus amigos estaban furiosos con él luego de que se enteraran de lo ocurrido por Benny. Hace cuatro horas que el rubio se había marchado y no tenían señales de él por ningún lado.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Cassie?- preguntó Balthazar tomándolo por los brazos- Por favor explícamelo… no quiero pensar que Lucy tiene razón y eres un hijo de puta que solo ha jugado con Dean.

-Balthy…

-Dime que ocurre… o esto se acabó… te quiero mucho pero no ya no puedo tolerar lo que haces con Dean… él te ama… te adora y tú lo tratas como basura…

-Balthy…

-Dímelo o nuestra amistad se termina aquí… porque no voy a dejar al rubito solo y no puedo perdonarte lo cruel que has sido con él, los desprecios… que te beses con otros hombres, el divorcio y ahora le eres infiel…

-Balthy por favor… te necesito- pidió en un susurro lastimero.

-Entonces dime qué pasa, por favor, Cassie… confía en mí- el menor lo abrazó llorando desconsoladamente.

-Tengo que apartarlo… tengo que alejarlo de mí.

-¿Qué?

-Azazel… él me dijo que… Miguel no es mi padre…

-¿Qué?- preguntó el mayor sorprendido.

-Yo tampoco lo creí pero mi mamá lo confirmó todo… y entonces… Azazel dijo que mi verdadero padre es… es…- un sollozo escapó de sus labios entreabiertos- Es John…

-¿Qué…? No Cassie… entonces tú y Dean…

-Sí…- respondió desesperado- Somos hermanos… por parte de papá… ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Lo nuestro es… no podemos estar juntos… no podemos cuando tenemos lazos de sangre de por medio.

-Dios… no puedo creerlo- dijo Balthazar abrazándolo más fuerte- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Estaba asustado… no sabía qué hacer… amo a Dean… lo amo con todo mi ser y es lo más valioso que tengo pero…

-No pueden estar juntos…- completó el mayor consternado- Porque son medios hermanos… Oh Dios… no puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo… Por eso has sido cruel con él.

-Quería alejarlo… necesito que me odie para que se aleje de mí pero… él jamás me va a detestar… y yo no puedo acabar esto porque lo amo más que a nada en el mundo- dijo entre sollozos- No sé qué hacer… ya no sé qué hacer…

Castiel se sentía horrible, cada desprecio, cada humillación, cada desaire, cada critica malintencionada, cada cruel palabra, todo lo hizo para que Dean lo odiara y lo dejara porque él no era capaz de hacerlo pero no funcionó. El rubio seguía a su lado aún cuando lo trataba como la mierda y las cosas se complicaron tanto que lo único que se le ocurrió fue acostarse con Meg, porque sabía muy bien que su pareja los encontraría en la cama y confiaba que ese sería el último acto que aguantaría antes de abandonarlo.

-Cassie…

-Ahora me odia… y esto se acabará… él se irá lejos y ninguno de los dos sufrirá…

-Eres un idiota, mi niño- el mayor lo tomó por las mejillas- ¿No te das cuenta que esto solo los lastima a ambos?

-Balthy…

-Siento decirte esto, Cassie pero ya es tarde, ¿No te das cuenta de cómo estás sin Dean a tu lado? ¿No te das cuenta de cómo está Dean sin tenerte a su lado?

-Yo…

-Lazos de sangre o no, lo que hay entre ustedes no es algo que se vaya a esfumar simplemente con desearlo, lo que ustedes tienen, no es algo que vaya cambiar. Dean te ama y tú lo amas.

-Pero…

-Mi Cassie, esto vale la pena cualquier cosa, habla con Dean y también con los chicos, estoy seguro que si todos lo pensamos juntos, encontraremos una solución y bueno, si no la hay, para algo inventaron el incesto ¿No?- el moreno se rio.

-Balthy…

-Ven, vamos a buscar al rubito lindo y acabemos con esta mierda de una vez, ustedes no pueden estar separados.

-Sí.

Luego de hablar con su amigo sobre el tema, se sintió con la valentía suficiente para decirle la verdad a Dean. Quizás Balthazar tenía razón y podrían encontrar una solución juntos pero por sobre todo, amaba al rubio y fueran o no hermanos, eso no cambiaria en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos. El teléfono del mayor sonó y respondió mirándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sammy? Habla más despacio que no te entiendo- el moreno lo observó con curiosidad cuando entonces se percató de la expresión de su amigo, que pasó de la sorpresa a la consternación y luego a una preocupación extrema.

-¿Balthy…? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó asustado.

-Dean…

-¿Lo encontraron?

-Está… en el hospital- dijo sin creerlo.

-¿Qué…? Oh Dios, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Tuvo una sobredosis… está muy grave, Cassie.

El moreno se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, sintiendo como las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas antes de romper en un llanto desesperado. Todo eso era su culpa, solo su culpa.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y por sus reviews Anjiiel y Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 8 **

Apenas Balthazar estacionó el auto afuera del hospital, el moreno bajó corriendo para ir a urgencias, en donde divisó a sus amigos. Sam fue el primero en acercarse a él para darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha que lo dejó afirmado contra la pared.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡¿Estás feliz ahora?! Estás feliz…- comenzó a llorar mientras Gabriel lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- preguntó Benny muy serio.

-¿Cómo está Dean?- el pediatra le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-¿Acaso te importa? Lo has tratado como la mierda estos últimos meses y ahora vienes aquí como si tuvieras algún derecho.

-¡Basta!- Balthazar se interpuso entre ellos- Por favor chicos, no peleen, mi Cassie les contará todo lo que ocurrió y entenderán porque actuó así.

-No me interesa sus excusas- siseó Sam observándolo- Lastimaste mucho a mi hermano… es tu culpa que esto haya ocurrido…

-Yo…

-Tienes que decirles la verdad, Cassie- pidió su amigo afligido- Díselos.

Castiel les contó toda la historia. Como Azazel le contó que Miguel no era su padre y cuando se lo preguntó a su madre, ella confirmó eso. También le dijo que su verdadero padre era John y lo habló con Miguel, enterándose que efectivamente, su mamá estuvo un tiempo con ese hombre, antes de que ellos se volvieran pareja y se casaran.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?- preguntó llorando- No puedo estar con Dean… no está bien que sienta esto por mi hermano…- dijo lo último desesperado- Por eso tenía que alejarlo… yo no quería que esto ocurriera… lo siento…

-¿Y crees que eso te da el derecho para hacer esto?- siseó Benny tomándolo por la camisa sin delicadezas- ¿Crees que eso te da el derecho a basurearlo?

-Yo… solo quería alejarlo…

-¡Hiciste mucho más que eso, idiota! Mira lo que hicieron tus "buenas intenciones"- dijo lo último con ironía- Lo destrozaste, Castiel… ¿No te das cuenta que destruiste a quien se supone que amas?

-Benny…

-Si querías alejarlo, simplemente pudiste terminar con él… ¿Por qué tuviste que herirlo de esa forma? ¡¿Por qué tuviste que tratarlo así?! Dean te ama… aún cuando te comportes como un hijo de puta te sigue amando… y tú no tuviste problemas en basurearlo… no te voy a perdonar esto, ¿Me oíste? SI algo le ocurre a Dean, te juro por Dios que te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida.

-Basta- pidió Balthazar- Por favor no lo amenaces, Cassie no quiso.

-Benny tiene razón- afirmó Lucifer cruzándose de brazos- Todo esto es una mierda pero Castiel, lo único que conseguiste con tus acciones fue complicarlo aún más, podrías haber hablado con Dean, con nosotros pero no lo hiciste y ahora mira las consecuencias de tus acciones. El hombre que se supone que amas y te casaste con él, está luchando por su vida… no digo que Dean no tenga algo de culpa por… drogarse de esa forma pero tú tienes gran culpa en todo esto y no te lo perdonaré.

-Fuiste un idiota, Castiel- dijo Sam llorando- Debiste hablarlo con nosotros… y mira lo que sucedió ahora… todo esto pudo evitarse si hubieras dicho la verdad… ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros? ¿No confías en Dean?

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió llorando- Ustedes son mi familia…

-¿Entonces por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Yo… lo siento mucho… estaba asustado… no sabía qué hacer… Azazel me dijo algunas cosas… y comprendí que tenía que alejarme pero… no soy capaz de eso… no puedo apartarme de Dean porque lo amo… lo amo demasiado… y solo pensé en que me odiara… lo siento tanto… lo siento…

Balthazar lo abrazó con fuerza para contenerlo. Castiel sabía que había cometido un grave error al mantener todo eso oculto pero realmente se sintió acorralado y abrumado con esa repentina verdad.

-No deben ser tan duros con Cas- dijo Gabriel manteniendo abrazado a su pareja- Es cierto que cometió un grave error pero ninguno de ustedes se ha puesto a pensar en lo difícil que es todo esto para él.

-Gabe… pero mi hermano.

-Lo entiendo, mi cachorrito pero también intenta estar en el lugar de Cas… tú sabes que mi padre no fue un ejemplo de persona- los demás lo miraron- Después de la muerte de mi madre, comenzó a acostarse con cuanta mujer pasara por delante y a mí me descuidó mucho, llegué a odiarlo pero al final, comprendí que solo estaba actuando así por la impotencia y su dolor de no ser capaz de hacer algo por mi madre… Es por eso que te entiendo, Cas, tú solo actuaste desde la desesperación y tu miedo, cometiste un error pero sé que puedes arreglarlo, todavía no es tarde.

-Gabe…- murmuró el moreno.

-Es cosa de verte para saber que amas a Dean, de lo contrario, no hubieras hecho todo eso.

-Es su culpa todo esto- acusó Sam llorando.

-No, cariño, no lo es, es cierto que Cas lo lastimó pero nadie lo obligó a comenzar a drogarse… ambos cometieron graves errores. Cas ocultó algo que podríamos haber resulto todos juntos, como familia y Dean… en vez de apoyarse en nosotros… lo hizo en las personas equivocadas… ambos cometieron errores, cariño pero para eso nos tienen a nosotros, que les ayudaremos a corregirlos.

-Gabe…

-Aún no sabemos nada de Dean, Cas… solo nos dijeron que lo ingresaron con una sobredosis y que está… grave…

El moreno se sentó en compañía de Balthazar. No había pasado el cambio que tuvo su pareja luego de que comenzó a crear problemas para que lo dejara pero jamás se imaginó que fuera algo tan serio como que se drogaba. Eso solo lo hizo sentir peor consigo mismo, lastimó a la persona que más amaba en el mundo porque no fue capaz de manejar la situación y jamás se perdonaría si algo le ocurría a Dean.

Estuvieron esperando por cerca de una hora más antes de que el doctor saliera para informarles sobre el estado del rubio.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano?- preguntó Sam preocupado.

-Logramos estabilizarlo pero se encuentra en coma.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?- el castaño comenzó a llorar mientras Gabriel lo abrazaba por la espalda- Va a despertar pronto… ¿Verdad…?

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, aún no conseguimos identificar la droga que lo dejó en ese estado, ¿Ustedes saben algo al respecto? Nos sería muy útil para su recuperación- Todos negaron.

-¿Puedo verlo?- pidió Castiel evitando la mirada de los demás.

-Su estado es delicado y debe descansar.

-Por favor doctor, yo soy su esposo.

Consiguió convencer al médico para que le permitiera entrar unos breves minutos. Sabía que sus amigos no estaban de acuerdo con eso pero necesitaba ver al rubio. Entró a la habitación despacio y le dolió mucho ver a su querido Dean dormido sobre la cama, con unas manguerillas en sus brazos y una mascarilla en la boca.

-Dios…- se acercó despacio para quedar a su lado y tomó su mano con suavidad- Dean… mi amor…- lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba- Perdóname… por favor amor… no quería que esto ocurriera… te amo… te amo mucho, Dean…- un sollozo escapó de sus labios- Te prometo que arreglaremos todo esto cuando despiertes pero tienes que recuperarte, mi amor… por favor…-se alzó un poco para mirarlo con los ojos llorosos-Sé que podremos arreglar esto y lo haremos juntos, cariño… vamos a hacerlo juntos, tal como desde el día en que nos conocimos- le dio un suave beso en la frente y le acarició la mejilla- No te rindas, mi amor, sé que puedes salir de esta, te amo mucho y estoy esperándote.

Se quedó a su lado hasta que una enfermera entró para pedirle que saliera. Castiel no se movió de ahí el resto de la noche y no pensaba hacerlo hasta asegurarse que su pareja se encontraría bien.

Castiel apretó el botón de la máquina expendedora y luego tomó el café suspirando. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el ingresaron al rubio al hospital y aún no daba señales de despertar. Las cosas con sus amigos estaban un poco más tranquilas pero no por eso menos tensas y lo comprendía, sus miedos ocasionaron todo eso y no tenía idea de cómo corregiría su error. Si tan solo hubiera dicho la verdad desde el comienzo…

Regresó al tercer piso, en donde se encontraba Dean y vio a una rubia hablando con el doctor. Aguardó uno segundos para luego abordarla.

-Disculpa, ¿Conoces a Dean?- no le pasó por alto el gesto raro que hizo y la tomó por el brazo, evitando que se fuera- ¿Tú fuiste quien lo trajo al hospital?- preguntó serio- La descripción que nos dieron las enfermeras coinciden contigo.

-Suéltame.

-Escúchame, no te estoy culpando ni nada, solo quiero saber que ocurrió, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Dean antes de terminar así?- la rubio no respondió- Por favor dímelo…

-¿Tú eres Castiel?

-Sí…

-Sí que tienes valor para estar aquí- dijo la mujer liberándose de su agarre- Todo esto es tu culpa.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo noté de inmediato, si Dean comenzó con esta mierda fue por tu culpa, no vengas con que ahora te preocupa, ¡Tú lo engañaste!- le dio una sonora bofetada.

-¡Cassie!- Balthazar se acercó a él corriendo en compañía de Sam y Gabriel- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Por favor…- pidió el moreno- Tienes que decirme que ocurrió para que Dean quedara así… él está mal… y no saben si despertara.

-¿Tú sabes lo que ocurrió?- preguntó el castaño- Por favor, tienes que decírmelo… yo soy su hermano menor.

-Bien, te lo diré pero que conste que solo lo hago por ti y por Dean, no por ese idiota con quien tuvo la mala suerte de casarse- Castiel bajó la mirada- Él no estaba bien… un día llegó a una de las fiestas en donde nos reunimos, tomamos, bailamos, pasamos un rato agradable… al comienzo solo era éxtasis… Dean realmente lo necesitaba, se encontraba demasiado deprimido y era mucho peor cuando le pediste el divorcio… comenzó a probar un montón de drogas distintas hasta que él… trajo una nueva mercancía, tenía un efecto más intenso y duradero que el éxtasis… ese día… él llegó muy alterado, tomó un par de tragos y otra de esas pastillas, lo perdí de vista unos segundos y… escuché un grito proveniente del baño, Dean estaba en el suelo convulsionando, se había tomado tres de esas pastillas…

-Dios…- susurró Sam llorando.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer esa mierda?- soltó Balthazar serio.

-Tú no entiendes- dijo la rubia- Tú no entiendes lo que es sentirse tan mal… lo que es sentirte como la peor basura de la tierra… estar tan abajo que no ves forma de subir… eso es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Dean cuando lo hizo… Yo no sé a qué estás jugando- agregó mirando a Castiel- Pero si alguna vez lo quisiste de verdad, entonces deja de lastimarlo.

La mujer se marchó rápidamente por el pasillo. El moreno se limpió las lágrimas con las manos. No podía ni imaginar el daño que le causó a su pareja como para que tuviera que recurrir a drogas para sentirse algo mejor. Jamás iba a perdonarse todo el daño que le ocasionó.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y karin. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 9 **

Fue a la semana cuando Castiel recibió la mejor noticia de su vida. El doctor les dijo que Dean acababa de despertar y que luego de algunas pruebas para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, podrían entrar a verlo. Al cabo de media hora pudieron ingresar, el moreno se sentía muy nervioso. El rubio permanecía dándoles la espalda.

-Dean…- lo llamó Sam con cautela antes de abrazarlo- Me alegra tanto que estés bien.

-Sammy…

-Está bien, no tienes que decir algo, ya lo sabemos todo y estamos aquí para apoyarte.

-Sammy…

-Somos tu familia, bonito- dijo Balthazar acercándose- Siempre te ayudaremos.

El doctor se dio la vuelta para abrazar a su hermano llorando mientras se disculpaba por lo que había hecho. Castiel esperó a que los demás se acercaran primero antes de hacerlo él, no le pasó por alto la mirada afligida de su pareja al notar su presencia.

-¿Cas…?- preguntó en un hilo de voz antes de apretar las sabanas con nerviosismo.

-Dean…- no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas- Lo siento tanto…

Abrazó al menor con fuerza disculpándose un sinfín de veces para luego contarle todo lo ocurrido con Azazel y la razón de por qué se alejó de él de esa manera tan cruel. El rubio lo miraba atónito y sin reaccionar.

-Lo siento tanto, Dean- dijo entre sollozos- Jamás quise provocar esto… nunca… sé que cometí un error al no contarte todo pero…- no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando su esposo le dio una fuerte bofetada- Dean…

-Vete de aquí…- ordenó serio.

-Dean… yo no…

-¡Lárgate!- ordenó llorando- Lárgate Castiel…

-Dean no… por favor… cometí un error pero.

-¡¿Un error?! ¡Me hiciste pensar que era la peor basura de la tierra! ¡Me hiciste creer que soy lo peor…!

-Estaba asustado… no sabía qué hacer- respondió desesperado.

-No sabías que hacer- respondió con ironía- ¡¿Y crees que eso te dio derecho a basurearme?! ¡Mira en lo que me has convertido! ¡Mira la mierda que soy!- gritó desesperado- Estoy a punto de perder mi trabajo que adoro… y ahora… soy un maldito adicto…- lo miró con cierto odio- No me vengas a decir que estabas asustado, no me vengas con la mierda de que fue un error… pudiste decime la verdad desde el comienzo pero tú escogiste esto… tú escogiste mentirme, Castiel… y no te lo voy a perdonar jamás.

-Dean… lo miró llorando- Yo…

-Lárgate…- pidió con un hilo de voz.

El moreno asintió despacio y se marchó del cuarto sintiéndose el peor hombre del mundo.

* * *

Dean debió permanecer dos días más en el hospital antes de que le dieran el alta. Los chicos lo acompañaron hasta su casa. Sabía perfectamente lo que sus amigos querían decirle y por eso fue él quien habló primero.

-Lo siento…- dijo manteniendo la mirada en el suelo- Hice algo estúpido… me sentí tan sobrepasado… tan mal… que cometí la mayor estupidez de mi vida… no me interesa perder mi trabajo pero ustedes… son mi familia- los miró a todos- Y no quiero perderlos.

-Eso no ocurrirá, Dean- respondió Sam abrazándolo- Siempre nos tendrás a nosotros.

-Sammy…

-Así es rubito, siempre te apoyaremos- agregó Lucifer.

-Gracias…

-Deberías descansar un poco- sugirió Benny.

-Quería ir al hospital para hablar con el director…

-No te preocupes por eso, puedes hacerlo mañana.

-Sí… entonces iré a dormir un rato… gracias chicos… no sé qué haría sin ustedes…

Subió directo a su habitación para dormir un par de horas. Por la tarde se despertó algo agitado y observó a su alrededor, se sentía bastante ansioso y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de tomar otra de las pastillas mágicas que le compraba a Alister. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por contenerse, ahora que su familia sabía todo, no podía seguir dependiendo de esas drogas para estar bien. Se levantó suspirando y bajó a comer algo, encontrándose con Castiel en la cocina.

-Dean…- el rubio lo ignoró y se preparó un emparedado- ¿Podemos hablar…?- tenía la intención de marcharse pero lo detuvieron por la muñeca- Por favor escúchame… te amo, Dean… te amo mucho y todo esto… pensé que hacía lo correcto… somos medios hermanos… y… no podemos estar juntos… lo nuestro no es posible…

-¿Y crees que eso bastará para que te perdone?

-Dean…

-Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo me has hecho sentir estos últimos meses, pensé que no valía nada… que era una mierda de persona… que no sirvo para nada…

-Dean yo…

-No Castiel… pudiste haber hecho lo correcto pero decidiste lastimarme… decidiste destruirme en vez de contarme la verdad.

-Lo siento…

-No, eso no te funcionará…

-Dean…

-Quiero que llames a tu abogado mañana.

-¿Eh?

-Ya que tanto deseas el divorcio, pues bien, nos divorciaremos, venderemos la casa y cada uno se irá por su lado.

-Dean…

-Ahora estarás feliz ¿verdad? Ya no seré tu estúpida carga y podrás revolcarte todo lo que quieras con Meg.

-No… yo no la quiero… yo…

-¿Entonces solo te acostaste con ella para lastimarme?- el moreno se mordió el labio despacio- Felicidades… lo conseguiste… ¿Querías alejarme de tu lado? Deseo cumplido.

Salió de la cocina muy enojado, tomó una chaqueta y fue a dar una vuelta, terminando en el bar donde se reunía con Alister. Se sentó en la barra para beber un whisky cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Que bueno verte de nuevo, rubito.

-Alister…

-¿Cómo estás? Me enteré por Lilith de lo que ocurrió.

-Ya pasó…

-Te advertí que no tomarás más de una, rubito.

-Lo sé…- observó el contenido de la copa y se mordió el labio despacio- ¿Tienes otra?

-Claro.

-Dame tres más- pidió sacando su billetera.

-Como quieras, rubito y no te excedas esta vez.

El rubio regresó a casa por la noche, miró su aspecto demacrado en el espejo y se tragó una de las pastillas que le vendió Alister. Realmente la necesitaba en ese momento y se prometió mentalmente que sería la última.

Por la mañana siguiente, llegó el abogado de Castiel y el doctor firmó los papeles del divorcio. Se sentía horrible por dentro pero no podía perdonar a su supuesta pareja por haberle ocasionado todo ese daño, por despreciarlo, por criticarlo, por engañarlo, por ser infiel con esa mujer. Todo lo que sentía por el moreno, era una profunda rabia.

-Bien- dijo Enias serio- Llevaré los papeles al juzgado y les iré avisando como marcha todo.

-¿Cuánto tardará?- preguntó Dean serio, ignorando la tristeza e el rostro del profesor.

-Al ser de mutuo acuerdo, debería tomar menos tiempo del común pero estos procesos son largos, podría ser cerca de un año o más.

-¿Puedes apurar el tramite?

-No Dean.

-Ni modo… ¿Y en cuanto a la casa?

-Primero hay que pedir una tasación- explicó el abogado- Y luego podrán venderla, como ambos están de acuerdo, solo necesitaran conseguir un comprador.

-Entiendo.

-Bien, yo me voy, los mantendré al tanto de todo, hasta luego- Castiel lo acompañó a la puerta y regresó al cabo de unos segundos.

-Dean…

-Ten claro que no me iré de aquí hasta que encontremos un vendedor para la casa.

-Yo tampoco me iré…

-Haz lo que quieras, Castiel, mientras no me molestes me da lo mismo.

Subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación y se frotó las manos con ansiedad. Con el divorcio en curso, era cosa de tiempo para que fuera un hecho y sería un mentiroso si no admitiera que aún amaba al moreno pero no podía perdonarlo.

-Cas…- las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar por sus ojos y se apresuró en buscar una de las pastillas que compró ayer para tomarla con algo de agua. Era la única manera de dejar de sentirse tan miserable.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, Anjiiel y Pinguy, la respuesta a tu pregunta se responderá en los siguientes capitulos. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 10 **

Castiel regresó de su trabajo más cansado de costumbre y eso solo lo atribuía a que no había conseguido dormir bien en los últimos días. Ahora que ambos firmaron los papeles del divorcio, era cosa de tiempo para que fuera un hecho y no quería perder a su rubito, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo pero lo había herido demasiado. Fue directo a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer pero unos ruidos llamaron su atención y subió las escaleras en silencio, yendo directo al cuarto del menor y vio a cuatro personas más, reconociendo a uno de ellos como la rubia del hospital. Entrecerró los ojos al percatarse que bebían pero los cinco parecían muy eufóricos y eso le garantizo que se drogaban. Apretó los puños enfadado al mismo tiempo que entró.

-¿Qué mierda haces, Dean?

-¿Qué haces tú en mi habitación? Piérdete, Castiel, estamos pasándola muy bien como para que arruines esto también.

-¿Él es tu esposo?- preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Sí, es el bastardo que me metió en todo esto pero que importa, dentro de unos meses más estaremos divorciados y ya no tendré que volver a volverlo en mi vida.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso- dijo la rubia- Nosotros dos podemos divertirnos mucho.

-Me encantaría, Lilith.

-Ya basta- ordenó el moreno serio- Quiero que se vayan de mi casa y tú, prometiste que dejarías esta mierda, ¿Qué crees que dirá Sam o los chicos si se enteran?

-Ándate a la mierda, Castiel- dijo riéndose para luego subir el volumen de la música- Ignórenlo, no va a arruinar nuestra diversión.

Los cinco lo ignoraron mientras seguían riéndose y conversando entre ellos. El profesor apretó los puños muy enojado, entró a la habitación y apagó la música.

-Quiero que se larguen de aquí- ordenó serio.

-Deja de jodernos- siseó Dean- Lárgate tú, está es mi habitación.

-Pero está también es mi casa y no voy a permitir que se droguen aquí.

-Aguafiestas- dijo la rubia levantándose- Vamos chicos, Zacarías tendrá una excelente fiesta hoy.

-Perfecto.

Castiel observó que su pareja se alistaba para salir pero lo detuvo por la muñeca derecha. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear pero el moreno tenía más fuerza y tampoco era mucho lo que podía hacer el menor estando drogado. Consiguió echar a los cuatro indeseables invitados y regresó con el rubio.

-Acuéstate- ordenó serio.

-Vete a la mierda, idiota, tú no eres nada mío, ¿entendiste? Déjame tranquilo.

-No, acuéstate- lo empujó a la cama- ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¿No te das cuenta que esa basura te hace mal?!

-Cállate- respondió enfadado- Está mierda, como la llamas, es lo único que evita que me hunda por tu culpa.

-Dean…

-¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto! No vengas a hacerte el bueno ahora.

-Yo…

-No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos, tú y yo no somos nada ahora.

-Espera.

-No, tú me convertiste en esto… ahora no te quejes, Castiel y deja de joderme.

El moreno salió del cuarto sintiéndose horrible y bajó a la sala de estar para servirse una copa de whisky.

* * *

Dean se pasaba las noches de fiesta en fiesta y todo era mucho más llevadero con las pastillas mágicas que le compraba a Alister. Ahora tenía mucho cuidado con las dosis que tomaba y Lilith era una gran ayuda para eso.

Ese día, luego del trabajo, fue al departamento de Zacarías para unirse a otra de sus fiestas. Se había percatado que no podía estar un día sin tomar una de esas pastillas, rápidamente comenzaba a sentirse muy ansioso e inquieto. Estuvo hasta la madrugada ahí y luego regresó a su casa, encontrándose con Castiel en la sala de estar, quien bebía lo que parecía ser whisky en un vaso y sobre la mesita quedaba la mitad de la botella.

-Al fin regresas- dijo el profesor serio- ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

-Increíble- respondió riéndose- No te haría mal salir un poco.

-No, drogarme no es lo mío.

-Claro, tú prefieres basurear a las personas y revolcarte con cualquiera en tu habitación.

-Dean.

-Déjame tranquilo.

Se fue directo a su habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Castiel entró enfadado para tomarlo por la muñeca con fuerza. Dean intentó forcejear para liberarse pero no lo conseguía y ambos terminaron sobre la cama.

-Cas…

-Te amo, te amo demasiado.

-Cas no…

-Te amo, cariño, cometí un grave error pero mis sentimientos nunca han cambiado.

-Cas…- lo miró dudoso.

-Te amo demasiado mi gatito lindo.

-Cas…

Oír eso lo remontó a los tiempos en donde las cosas entre ellos estaban bien, antes de que regresara de New York. Esos orbes azules lo miraron con intensidad y ambos se besaron con desesperación. El rubio no podía negarlo, extrañaba demasiado esos labios y más aún ese cuerpo. Al parecer a Castiel le pasaba lo mismo, ya que en cosa de segundos, los dos se encontraban desnudos sobre la cama.

-¡Caaasss!- Dean se estremeció de placer ante la primera embestida-Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh… Oh Dios… sí Cas… más Cas.

El moreno se inclinó para morderle el cuello mientras lo embestía más fuerte y eso terminó por enloquecer al rubio. Disfrutaba demasiado cuando su pareja le mordía el cuello durante el sexo y Castiel lo sabía. Al cabo de unos minutos no pudo seguir soportando tantos estímulos placenteros y arqueó un poco la espalda mientras gemía roncamente llegando al orgasmo. El mayor gruñó bajito, mirándolo lujuriosamente para aumentar la fuerza y se corrió en su interior con un gemido de placer.

-Dean…- ambos se miraron fijamente- Dean…

-Cas…- un poco de cordura regresó a su cabeza- Nosotros… no- empujó a su pareja por el pecho- Vete de aquí.

-Pero Dean.

-¡Lárgate! No creas que por me folles una vez voy a olvidar todo lo que me hiciste… ¡Lárgate Castiel!

El moreno se levantó notablemente triste, recogió su ropa y se marchó de la habitación. El rubio apretó los puños llorando, se sentía como un idiota por haber cedido ante el placer que le ofrecía Castiel después de todo lo que le hizo. Pero se sentía aún peor, por seguir amándolo a pesar de todo, ya que el mayor no se lo merecía.

* * *

Castiel estaba muy preocupado, todas las noches el rubio se iba de fiesta y regresaba a la madrugada muy drogado o borracho. Era muy obvio para él que la adicción de su esposo (y dentro de unos meses ex) se volvía cada vez más incontrolable y peligrosa. Fue por eso que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y llamó a Sam para contarle lo ocurrido. Fue así como se reunieron todos, el castaño, Gabriel, Balthazar, Lucifer y Benny para discutir al respecto, aprovechando que Dean tenía que hacer un turno extra en el hospital.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Benny enfadado- Me prometió que lo dejaría, incluso me juró que ya no iba donde ese sujeto.

-Te mintió- respondió el moreno cruzándose de brazos- Sigue drogándose y está peor… no sé como lo hará en el trabajo pero yo no quiero verlo así…

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?- preguntó Sam.

-Lo siento… intenté hablarlo con Dean… pero… él tiene razón… es mi culpa que esté así… es mi culpa que se haya vuelto un adicto… y no tengo ningún derecho a criticarlo…

-¡Eso es basura!- soltó Lucifer- Aún así debiste decírnoslo, ¿No te das cuenta de lo grave que es esto? Dean puede terminar muy mal.

-Lo sé… lo siento mucho.

-Parece que aún no aprendes tu lección- agregó el mayor- Deja de ocultarnos las cosas importantes, Castiel.

-Ya basta, tampoco es su culpa- lo defendió Gabriel- Dean solo está buscando una excusa para justificar su adicción y es mejor que hagamos algo antes de que acabe de nuevo en el hospital.

-No hay más opción…- dijo Sam cabizbajo- Hablaré con mis padres… y tendremos que internarlo en un centro de rehabilitación… no hay más opción…

Los seis se miraron entre ellos silenciosamente. Castiel sabía que era la mejor decisión que podían tomar pero también sabía que no sería sencillo de llevar a cabo.

El sábado por la noche se reunieron todos en su casa. El moreno debió tragarse un severo regaño por parte de John cuando les dijeron lo sucedido (Exceptuando la verdadera razón de por qué se comportó de esa forma) Sam logró calmar un poco a sus padres para que se centraran en lo importante. A las dos de la madrugada llegó Dean y tal como esperaba, venía completamente drogado y riéndose como idiota de quien sabe qué.

-¿Estás son horas de llegar jovencito?- preguntó John cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Papá?- el rubio observó a todos- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora?

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?-el patriarca Winchester lo tomó por la camisa- ¿Qué tomaste?

-Nada- se liberó.

-Ellos ya saben todo, Dean- dijo Sam serio- ¿Por qué nos mentiste? Prometiste que no volverías a tomar esa basura… después de lo que ocurrió en el hospital…

-¡¿Desde cuándo te estás drogando?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!- gritó Mary, quien rara vez se enfadaba de esa manera- ¡¿Te cuenta que estás destruyéndote?!

-Pero eso se acabó- agregó John- Te llevaremos a un centro de rehabilitación y acabaras con esta mierda.

-No puedes obligarme a ir, ¡Y estoy bien!- respondió sosteniéndose de la puerta.

-Eso no es cierto, Dean- continuó Sam- Necesitas ayuda especializada… te has vuelto un adicto… y no quiero que te lastimes más de lo que estás… o que acabes destruyéndote.

-Es por tu bien- agregó Benny afligido- Déjanos ayudarte- el rubio los miró fijamente.

-No sigas con esto rubito- pidió Balthazar- Tú eres mucho mejor que esto.

-Dean- lo llamó Castiel- Por favor… ya no puedo seguir viéndote así de mal…

-¿No puedes seguir viendo?- preguntó acercándose enfadado a él- ¡Pues te recuerdo que todo es tu culpa! ¡Tú me empujaste a toda esta mierda, así que no juegues al chico bueno! ¡Tú me convertiste en esto…!

-Dean yo…

-Tú sabías… cuanto me lastimaba lo que hacías… y aún así no te detuviste- dijo con un hilo de voz y al borde de las lágrimas- No me vengas a decir que no quieres verme así… no tienes derecho, Castiel…

-Dean…

* * *

El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Toda su familia y amigos se encontraban reunidos ahí, reclamándole su actuar y creyéndose con el derecho de decir algo al respecto. No pudo seguir soportándolo cuando el moreno habló.

-Dean…

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a decir eso!- gritó llorando- ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me heriste con tus palabras?!

-Lo siento…

-¡¿Crees que esto se arregla con un lo siento?! ¡¿Crees que todo el daño que me hiciste se esfumará por arte de magia?! Me hiciste pensar que soy una basura, que era un inútil que no podía hacer una sola cosa bien… me hiciste pensar… que era una mierda que no merecía estar a tu lado…

-Dean… yo…

-¿Qué esperabas Castiel? ¿Pensabas que disculpándote todo estaría bien? ¿Pensabas que llamando a mis padres y haciéndote la victima todo se arreglaría? No, claro que no, ¿Se lo dijiste?- preguntó mirando a John y Mary- Para que sepan, que esté así es culpa de Castiel, porque no se conformó con basurearme, con criticarme, con despreciarme, con insultarme y con pedirme el divorcio, sino que también me engañó, lo encontré en la puta cama revolcándose con una mujer, ¡¿Realmente piensas que olvidaré todo simplemente porque estás arrepentido?! ¡¿Crees que eso borrará todas las veces que me hiciste llorar?! ¡¿Todas las veces que me pregunté qué hacía mal para que me trataras así?! ¿Crees que eso borrará… que me hayas hecho sentir como lo peor del mundo…? No Castiel…no tienes ni una puta idea de cómo me lastimaste… pero sabes, encontré algo que me ayudaba… algo que hacía que todo el dolor que me causabas, no me lastimara… la única razón por la cual no estoy en el suelo, por la cual no estoy hundido hasta lo más bajo… son por esas pastillas… tú no tienes idea de todo lo que he pasado… así que no me vengas a decir que es por mí bien, ya me quedó claro que tú solo actúas pensando en ti mismo… y nadie más te importa.

El profesor se llevó las manos al rostro mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y al rubio le dolió verlo así. Lo empujó con su cuerpo hasta quedar contra la pared para luego tomarlo por las mejillas.

-Dean…- ambos se miraron llorando.

-No lo entiendes, Castiel… aún con todo lo que hacías… aún con tus desprecios, tus insultos… tus engaños… yo te amo- dijo lo último con un sollozo- Y te amo tanto que no podía dejarte… y esto… era lo único que me funcionaba para no apartarme de ti… y soy un idiota… porque no hay ni ninguna pastilla en el mundo… que pueda cambiar lo que siento por ti… y me detesto… me detesto por ser tan débil y no ser capaz de odiarte por todo lo que me hiciste… ya no quiero seguir amándote, Castiel…

-No… no digas eso…- suplicó.

-Me duele demasiado…- dijo el rubio desesperado- Duele mucho amarte, Cas…y yo… ya no quería sufrir… solo quería desaparecer el dolor…

-Dean… lo siento tanto… lo siento…

-Ya es tarde…- agregó el doctor soltándolo y se dio la vuelta, siendo abrazado por su hermano menor.

-Déjanos ayudarte, Dean… no queremos verte así… no soporto verte de esta manera…

-Sammy…- miró a su familia con desesperación- Ya no puedo… necesito ayuda…

-Lo sé, Dean- respondió el castaño abrazándolo con fuerza- Y nosotros vamos a ayudarte, lo prometo, las cosas mejoraran…

El rubio se abrazó a su hermano con fuerza sin dejar de llorar. Ya no podía con todo eso, era consciente que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar y las pastillas no serian suficientes para desaparecer el dolor que sentía.

-Ayúdame Sammy… por favor… ayúdenme…


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anjiiel y Green. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 11**

Castiel terminó de embalar sus últimas cosas y miró la habitación vacía, que en el pasado había sido fuente de muchos momentos gratos junto a su esposo. Ya había encontrado un comprador para la casa, así que tenía que desocuparla para mañana y entregarle la llave al nuevo dueño. Intercambió una mirada con Balthazar y decidió que era hora de arreglar el último de los errores que cometió. Se dirigió a la casa Winchester en donde citó a sus padres y también a Sam

-¿Qué quieres, Castiel?- preguntó John irritado y no lo culpaba.

-Necesito que aclaremos algo… esto- sacó una fotografía de su cartera para enseñárselas a los dos matrimonios- Hace unos meses… Azazel habló conmigo antes de marcharse a Londres… y descubrí que Miguel no es mi verdadero padre… mi mamá lo confirmó todo…

-Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado esto, cariño- dijo Rachel seria.

-Hay algo que no te dije, mamá… Azazel me entregó esa fotografía de ustedes… resulta que antes de casarse… eran pareja… tú y John…- éste lo miró fijamente- Y las fechas coinciden… sé que no es justificación para todo lo que hice con Dean pero… no podía estar… con mi hermano… no podía estar con el hombre que amo cuando hay lazos de sangre que nos unen… ¿Por qué nos ocultaron la verdad?

-Espera un momento- dijo John serio- ¿Crees que eres mi hijo?

-¿De verdad piensas que te ocultaríamos algo así de importante?- agregó Miguel- ¿Crees que hubiéramos permitido que se casaran si fueran medios hermanos?

-No entiendo- intervino Sam- ¿Cas es o no tu hijo, papá?

-Claro que no- respondió el mayor.

-Debí suponerlo- dijo Miguel- Azazel no es precisamente alguien de fiar, Castiel, y sabes perfectamente que me detesta porque fui yo quien se hizo cargo del negocio familiar.

-¿Me mintió…?- preguntó incrédulo- Pero las fechas coinciden…

Un pequeño temblor comenzó a apoderarse de la mano derecha del moreno, ¿Todo fue un engaño de Azazel? Sabía perfectamente que ese hombre no le tenía ningún aprecio a su propio hermano pero no sería capaz de inventar una mentira tan grande, ni mucho menos sugerirle que se alejara de Dean porque estaba cometiendo una aberración, ¿Por qué su propio tío iba a engañarlo? Ellos nunca se habían llevado mal.

-Claro que es mentira- reafirmó Rachel- Antes de que me casara con Miguel, yo estaba saliendo con Azazel, no era algo serio y las cosas no estaba bien entre nosotros, así que terminamos y conocí a otra persona, Joshua… estuvimos saliendo un tiempo y para que nadie se enterara… ya que no era del agrado de mi familia… John me ayudó para estar con él, haciéndose pasar por mi pareja durante un tiempo pero entre nosotros jamás ha existido algo, él siempre estuvo enamorado de Mary, nosotros solo somos muy buenos amigos.

-¿Qué…?

-Azazel me detesta porque me casé con Rachel- continuó Miguel- Y es por eso que usaría cualquier tetra para vengarse… él sabe perfectamente que yo te quiero como un hijo y está muy claro que usó esos juegos sucios contigo para lastimarnos.

-¿Y… que pasó con mi padre?- preguntó Castiel desconcertado.

-Él está muerto… nosotros tuvimos una discusión unas semanas antes de que me enterara que estaba embarazada y no nos volvimos a ver… me enteré hace unos años, cuando me llegó una carta suya que pidió enviar en caso de que le ocurriera algo.

-Mamá…

-Lo siento, cariño, nunca fue nuestra intención mentirte- dijo Rachel- Sé que debimos decirte la verdad pero… Joshua jamás estuvo y tú siempre viste a Miguel como tu padre y yo quería que él siguiera siéndolo…

Castiel negó despacio y se marchó de ahí rápidamente mientras sentía las lágrimas surcar sus mejillas sin piedad, ¿Todo el daño que le causó a su pareja fue por nada? ¿Azazel le había mentido descaradamente solo para vengarse de su madre y de Miguel? ¿Lastimó y destruyó a Dean por una mentira? Se afirmó de la reja de la entrada para respirar profundo e intentar calmarse. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteó a mirar al menor.

-Sam yo…- éste lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo sé, Cas… lo entiendo…

El moreno comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Todo no había sido más que parte de una maldita venganza en la que él no tenía nada que ver. Por culpa de la mentira de Azazel, terminó hiriendo horriblemente al hombre que amaba. Jamás iba a poder perdonarse todo el daño que le causó a Dean, nunca.

* * *

El rubio suspiró manteniéndose recostado sobre la cama. Ya llevaba cinco meses internado en ese centro de rehabilitación. Los primeros dos meses habían sido muy difíciles pero con el apoyo de sus amigos consiguió sobreponerse para seguir con el tratamiento. Más de una vez sintió la necesidad de probar nuevamente una de esas pastillas pero no lo hizo porque ya entendía que con eso lastimaba a su familia y por sobre todo, se hería aún más a sí mismo y ya estaba cansado de sufrir. Unos golpecitos a la puerta lo hicieron reacción y se incorporó antes de que una de las enfermeras entrara.

-Dean, tienes visita.

Se colocó los zapatos y fue hasta el comedor, en donde vio a Sam en compañía de Benny. Los saludó a ambos para sentarse frente a ellos.

-Que bueno verlos por aquí, chicos- dijo sonriendo un poco.

-¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó su amigo.

-Más tranquilo ahora… SI soy honesto, no confiaba mucho en este tipo de lugares pero me han ayudado bastante.

-Nos contaron que vas muy bien con tu tratamiento- dijo Sam notablemente orgulloso- Y si sigues así, ellos consideran que ya estarás listo para marcharte.

-No lo sé, Sammy… aún me coloco algo ansioso a veces… realmente no quiero joderla de nuevo.

-Y no lo harás- respondió Benny- Nos tienes a nosotros de tu lado.

-Gracias chicos.

-Bueno… a parte de visitarte… hemos venido para decirte algo muy importante…- el tonito en la voz de su hermano lo alertó- ¿Crees que habrá un lugar donde podamos hablar con más privacidad?

-Claro…

Llevó al parcito hasta su habitación y Sam comenzó a contarle que hace unos días se reunieron sus padres con los del moreno para aclarar todo lo ocurrido. Dean escuchó atentamente la historia y seria un mentiroso de no admitir que se alegró un poco cuando el castaño confirmó que no tenía ningún parentesco con Castiel.

-¿Cómo… está él?- preguntó algo nervioso.

-Más o menos… pero Balthy se está haciendo cargo de cuidarlo… solo necesita terminar de procesar todo esto…

-¿Se mudó con él?

-Sí…- dijo Benny- No habíamos querido decírtelo antes… pero hace una semana… apareció un comprador para la casa… así que Castiel se mudó con Balthy.

-Ya veo…

Los tres permanecieron en silencio por unos breves minutos. Por las miradas que le dirigió el parcito, debía notársele en la cara lo preocupado que estaba por el moreno pero no podía evitarlo porque a pesar de todo, seguía guardándole mucho cariño y amor. Esos cinco meses ahí, le hicieron entender varias cosas y entre ellas, por qué Castiel se comportó de esa manera.

-Creo que mejor hablamos de esto en otro momento- propuso Sam suspirando.

-Sí- lo apoyó Benny- Tenemos una excelente noticia que darte, Dean.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Verás…- su hermano menor lo miró con nerviosismo- Las cosas con Gabe… se han puesto más serias y… ayer por la noche fuimos a cenar…y me pidió que nos comprometiéramos…- le enseñó el anillo sonrojándose un poco.

-Sammy.

-Queremos hacer una pequeña fiesta pero eso será cuando estés con nosotros.

-Pero Sammy.

-Y no es discutible- aclaró el menor sonriendo- Ambos te queremos en la fiesta, Dean…

-Gracias.

-Así que tienes que seguir siendo un buen chico para que celebres con nosotros- agregó Benny- Gabe quiere hacer una fiesta temática para celebrar el compromiso, dijo que así disfrutaría muy bien de su cachorrito- el menor se sonrojo.

-¡No lo repitas, Benny! Ese idiota de Gabe tiene ideas muy raras…

El rubio se sintió mucho más motivado luego de la visita de Sam y Benny. Siempre había momentos en que se sentía algo ansioso pero tener el apoyo de su familia, era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir y no rendirse.

Fue así que cuando se cumplió el medio año, todo el equipo multidisciplinario que lo ayudaba con su tratamiento decidió que estaba listo para marcharse y Dean lo hizo. Sus padres junto a sus amigos le organizaron una fiesta de bienvenida bastante emotiva.

-Ya mamá… yo también te extrañé- dijo el rubio abrazándola- No sigas diciendo esas cosas o me harás llorar… y se supone que estamos celebrando…

-Tienes razón cariño- le dio un beso en la frente.

-Me alegra tanto tenerte por aquí, rubito- Lucifer lo abrazó por la cintura mientras mantenía una mano en su trasero.

-Y a mí me alegra que no hallas cambiado, Lucy.

-Espera a que lleguemos a casa y te vas a enterar- amenazó Balthazar parte en broma- Realmente no puedes mantener tus manos quietas ni un segundo.

-Si bien que te gusta, gruñón.

Dean sonrió observando a su familia y todos juntos pasaron al comer. Por unos breves segundos bajó la mirada, era Castiel quien solía sentarse a su lado cada vez que cenaban pero desde el día en que decidieron mandarlo a rehabilitación hace medio año, que no lo había visto ni una sola vez.

-Dean- lo llamó Sam- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Claro.

-Vamos a hacer un brindis porque nuestro rubito lindo se encuentra bien- propuso Balthazar y todos chocaron las copas.

-Yo también quiero decir algo- dijo Benny- Te tengo una noticia, Dean.

-¿Cuál?

-Sé cuanto amas tu trabajo y que te gustaría regresar.

-Sí pero… no creo que sea bien recibido después de mi pésimo rendimiento- dijo con algo de decepción.

-No te preocupes por eso, verás, hice un par de llamadas a New York y hablé con Samuel al respecto y dijo que hay dos vacantes disponibles en el hospital.

-¿Eh?  
-¿Qué te parece regresar a New York por un tiempo?

-Benny.

-Te hará bien un cambio de aire y yo me iré contigo, tendremos nuestros antiguos puestos, aunque claro, con un pequeño aumento en el salario, ¿Qué dices?

El rubio lo pensó unos segundos. Ahora que su rehabilitación estaba por buen camino y en vista de cómo terminaron las cosas en el hospital, no es como si lo fueran a recibir de vuelta. Se mordió el labio inferior despacio, adoraba su trabajo en el hospital y quizás esta era una oportunidad para comenzar todo de nuevo y hacer las cosas bien.

-Mmm…

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Benny mirándolo expectante al igual que los demás- ¿Te gusta la idea?

-Mmm…Creo que me hará bien estar allá un tiempo… y tienes razón, adoro mi trabajo…- lo observó fijamente- Sí, regresemos, Benny- dijo con convicción- Estoy seguro que esto me ayudará bastante.

-Así es- dijo su amigo sonriendo.

-Me parece una estupenda idea- agregó Sam- Pero más les vale a los dos estar aquí para cuando Gabe y yo nos casemos.

-Por supuesto, enano, no me lo perdería por nada- respondió Dean sonriendo- Seguro que Gabe te coloca unas lindas orejitas de cachorrito y un collar para llevarte al altar.

-¡Dean! No me molestes- dijo haciendo morritos.

-Es una estupenda idea, rubito- afirmó Gabriel- Vamos a hacerlo, Sammy, te llevaré con una correa a la boda.

-¡No me molesten!

Todos se rieron ante los infantiles pucheros de Sam y Dean sonrió, las cosas poco a poco irían volviendo a su cauce común y quizás, irse a New York por un tiempo, terminaría resultando en algo bueno para él.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos" :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 12**

_Un año después… _

Dean terminó de arreglar su bolso suspirando. Hace un año que se había marchado a New York con Benny y tenía toda la razón al pensar que un cambio de aire le sentaría muy bien. Las cosas ya se habían calmado bastante y su adicción parecía algo muy lejano. Hace tres días que su hermano menor lo había llamado para confirmar su llegada el fin de semana para el matrimonio. El ruido de la puerta lo hizo voltear y su amigo entró rápidamente.

-Lo siento rubito, pensé que tardaría menos en el hospital- se disculpó observándolo- Iré a arreglar mi bolso y nos vamos al aeropuerto.

-Claro, no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba muy feliz por Sam y Gabriel, además, quería regresar a su casa un par de días, extrañaba a todos demasiado. Su teléfono sonó y respondió sin mirar quien era- Hola.

-Hola Dean.

-Enias.

-¿Cómo va todo por allá?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Me alegra oírlo, Dean- dijo el abogado- Te llamaba para avisarte que dentro de una semana estará el divorcio.

-¿Eh? Mmm… ya veo…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Claro… es una excelente noticia… gracias Enias…

-Oye, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a meterme en todo esto pero… no me gustaría ver que cometieran un error.

-¿Un error?- preguntó sin entender.

-Créeme que he asistido a muchas parejas que se separan cuando ya no hay nada que hacer, cuando todo está irremediablemente roto.

-Como nosotros…

-No Dean, precisamente ustedes, son uno de los pocos que es todo lo contrario, creo que tomaron una decisión muy apresurada.

-Enias… ya lo hablamos… y ambos estamos.

-¿De acuerdo? ¿De verdad Dean? ¿Entonces por qué suenas tan triste?

-Yo…

-Llamé a Castiel hace un rato y tenía la misma voz que tú, he visto mucho por mi profesión Dean y sé que si ambos colocan de su parte, podrían arreglar todo esto.

-Enias…

-Pero bueno, eso es decisión de ustedes- se rio- Es raro ¿Verdad? El propio abogado que los divorció les dice que se junten de nuevo- el rubio sonrió un poco- Te avisaré cuando esté todo listo, nos vemos Dean y cuídate.

-Nos vemos, gracias Enias.

El rubio cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando su teléfono por varios minutos hasta que llegó Benny con su maleta. Los dos tomaron un taxi hasta el aeropuerto y embarcaron el avión que los llevaría de regreso a Vancouver. Dean iba muy pensativo hasta que una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Antes de que saliéramos del departamento me llamó Enias.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-La otra semana… saldrá el divorcio…

-Ya veo, ¿Estás así de triste por eso?

-¿Qué…? Claro que no, yo fui quien decidió firmar y…

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Dean y no estabas precisamente bien…

-Yo…

-¿Hace cuanto que no ves a Castiel?

-Desde… que me internaron…- respondió bajito.

-Prometí que no diría nada de esto pero creo que debo hacerlo.

-Benny.

-Desde que te internaron hasta que nos regresamos aquí, no ha pasado un solo día en que… Castiel no haya preguntado por ti.

-¿Qué…?

-Como estás, como te está yendo en el trabajo, si todo está bien… él nunca ha dejado de preocuparse por ti…

-Eso…

-Si me lo preguntas a mí, él todavía te ama, Dean y estoy seguro que es algo reciproco.

-Benny…

-He estado pensando en todo esto, como terminaron las cosas entre ustedes pero… aún cuando estoy enfadado con él, si lo pienso detenidamente, creo que ustedes podrían arreglar las cosas y darse una nueva oportunidad.

-No, lo nuestro ya se terminó- respondió dudoso.

-Dean, las personas cometen errores… Castiel se equivocó en la forma en que abordó todo esto pero ahora entiendo las palabras de Gabe, debió sentirse muy confundido, contrariado… no fue la mejor manera de sobrellevarlo pero ya ves, todos tenemos un momento en la vida en que nos comportamos como unos idiotas…

-Benny…

-Mi punto es el siguiente, ya ha pasado un año y medio desde la última vez que se vieron, y está muy claro que ninguno de los dos ha dejado de pensar en el otro, e incluso me atrevería a decir que sus sentimientos siguen intactos- el rubio bajó la mirada- Así que, ¿Por qué no tomar esto como una oportunidad? No te digo que vuelvas de inmediato con él pero quizás puedan comenzar de nuevo y dejar todo esto atrás.

-No, claro que no… la decisión ya está tomada- dijo acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su amigo- Despiértame cuando lleguemos.

-Como quieras rubito pero si debes admitir algo, Castiel es el único que puede hacer que sonrías de esa manera que ilumina toda tu carita y no ha habido nadie, en este año y medio, que lo consiga.

El rubio cerró los ojos intentando ignorar ese último comentario pero su amigo tenía razón.

* * *

Castiel se miró al espejo para terminar de arreglarse la corbata. Hoy se llevaría a cabo el matrimonio entre Sam y Gabriel que se realizaría en una ceremonia intima en la casa Winchester. Luego de que Dean se marchara a New York con Benny, las cosas habían estado algo tensas pero poco a poco se fueron calmando hasta que sus amigos lo perdonaron por todo lo que hizo en el pasado. Había sido una gran ayuda el apoyo constante de Balthazar y Gabriel ya que no fue fácil para él acostumbrarse a la idea de que nunca volvería a estar con la persona que amaba y aún lo ama.

-¿Estás listo, Cassie?- preguntó su amigo entrando al cuarto.

-Sí Balthy, vamos o llegaremos tarde y Sam se enfadará.

-El cachorrito debe estar que se sube por las paredes del nerviosismo.

-Me imagino, yo estaba igual cuando me casé, apenas era capaz de…- la oración murió en su boca.

-¿Cassie?

-Enias me llamó ayer…

-¿Para qué?

-El divorcio saldrá la semana que viene…

-Cas…

-Ni siquiera sé por qué me siento así de triste… lastimé mucho a Dean y sé que esto es lo mejor para él, podrá rehacer su vida… Sam dijo que está muy bien en su trabajo y pronto le darán un ascenso… todo está muy bien para él desde que nos separamos… y yo también… aún cuando me cambié de trabajo, todo va bien… pero… no sé por qué no puedo sentirme feliz por esto…

-Eso es sencillo, mi Cassie- dijo su amigo colocándole una mano en el hombro- Tú aún amas a Dean.

-Balthy…

-¿Sabes? Deberías tomar esto como una oportunidad y hablar con él.

-Pero…

-Escucha, no te digo que vuelvan a ser pareja o algo así pero deberían hablar, les hará bien a los dos, ¿No crees? Necesitan terminar bien las cosas o ninguno será capaz de rehacer su vida y eso no es sano para ustedes.

-Balthy…

-No lo pienses tanto, Cassie, a veces solo debes actuar guiándote por tus sentimientos.

-Pero… ¿Y si lo lastimo de nuevo? ¿Y si cometo un error al decirle que aún lo…?

-Cassie, eso no lo sabrás a menos que se lo digas y aún si las cosas ya no tienen arreglo, te aseguro que te sentirás mejor al hablar con él, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, además, yo conozco muy bien a mis chicos lindos y sé que todo saldrá bien.

El mayor respondió su teléfono dando un par de asentimientos antes de indicarle que Lucifer los esperaba abajo en el auto. Castiel se sintió muy ansioso cuando llegó a la casa Winchester. Incluso podría afirmar que lo estaba más que Sam y eso era bastante decir ya que el castaño daba vueltas de un lado a otro mientras Balthazar intentaba calmarlo. La imagen lo hizo sonreír un poco, él había estado igual cuando se casó con Dean, apenas podía creer que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos de la misma manera y que pudiera estar junto al hombre que amaba de esa forma.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Gabriel y se volteó a mirarlo.

-Sí, ¿Y tú? Parece que a Sammy le dará algo por los nervios.

-Mi cachorrito estará bien- dijo con una sonrisa- Y debo admitir que me siento muy feliz de verlo así por mí, yo también estoy muy ansioso con esto.

-Gabe.

-Gracias por venir, Cas.

-No me lo perdería por nada, Gabe, los quiero mucho a ambos.

-Eres un encanto, Cas- dijo el mayor sonriendo- Es mejor que vaya a calmar a mi chico antes de que comience la ceremonia, oh, casi lo olvido, ¿Sabes lo que estábamos diciendo ayer con Sammy?- el moreno lo miró curioso- Que sería divertido un matrimonio doble.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, dos lindos Winchester y sus maridos.

-Gabe…

-¿Sabes? A veces deberías dejar de pensar tanto y simplemente actuar, yo creo que todos los problemas pueden solucionarse, más aún si hay amor de por medio, te veo después, Cas.

El profesor entrecerró los ojos curioso, ¿Acaso Gabriel había hablado con Balthazar? Era demasiado coincidencia que esos dos le dijeran cosas parecidas. Además, cuando Enias lo llamó ayer, también le dijo un par de cosas que lo dejaron pensando pero no se creía con el derecho de hacer algo al respecto. Observó como Gabriel abrazaba a su futuro marido para darle varios besitos en la frente que parecieron calmarlo y sonrió un poco, el día de su boda, él también estaba muy ansioso y fue Dean quien consiguió que se calmara un poco.

Cuando quedaban diez minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia, se dirigió al jardín trasero que fue arreglado para la ocasión para tomar su lugar pero se detuvo al ir a mitad de pasillo observando a la persona que estaba siendo abrazada por Mary y John. Esos orbes esmeraldas se quedaron fijos en él por varios segundos y el moreno tragó saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria. El rubio hizo un ademan de querer ir hacia él pero entonces llegó Balthazar para decirles que ya estaban listo y que tomaran sus lugares. La ceremonia fue bastante emotiva y Castiel no pudo evitar recordar su propia boda con el doctor hace unos años. Gabriel y Sam intercambiaron sus votos junto con los anillos antes de que el juez del registro civil los declarara casados. Uno a uno los presentes fueron felicitando al nuevo matrimonio y el moreno esperó a que se fueran algunos para unirse a la felicitaciones.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Sammy?- preguntó Balthazar sonriendo.

-Ahora sí- dijo manteniéndose abrazado a Gabriel.

-Eres adorable, mi cachorrito, debí traerte con la correa al altar.

-No me molestes, idiota.

-Yo quería quitarte la liga con la boca- siguió el mayor divertido ante la vergüenza de Sam.

-Ese es mi Gabe- lo felicitó Balthazar- Y esperen a ver mi regalito, sé que te encantará.

-Par de pervertidos.

Castiel se rio y se dio la vuelta con la intención de ir por algo de beber, viendo al rubio en el mini bar. Luego de meditarlo unos segundos, decidió acercarse y tocó su hombro despacio, provocando que se diera la vuelta para mirarlo, ¿Dean siempre había sido así de hermoso? Quizás era por todo el tiempo que no se vieron o por las ganas que tenía de estar a su lado pero su corazón latió con fuerza cuando esas esmeraldas se iluminaron mirándolo.

-Hola… Dean…

-Cas…- ambos se miraron por varios segundos.

-Así que viniste… que bueno… los chicos tenían muchas ganas de que estuvieras aquí.

-Lo sé… Sammy dijo que me odiaría para siempre si me perdía su boda…- sonrió algo nervioso- Así que no tenía como negarme a venir… y Gabe me amenazó con mostrar un video muy vergonzoso.

-¿Ese del viaje a la playa?- preguntó el moreno riéndose al recordarlo.

-No te burles de mí.

-Lo siento pero debiste ver tu cara cuando quedó el último pedazo de tarta, jamás pensé que serías capaz de desnudarte y meterte al mar en pleno invierno solo para tenerlo.

-Sabes perfectamente que adoro las tartas- respondió haciendo morritos- Y fue culpa del idiota de Lucy por obligarme a hacerlo- los dos se rieron.

-¿Has estado bien…Dean?

-Sí, las cosas marchan bien en el hospital… pronto me darán un ascenso.

-Lo sé, Sam me lo contó… estoy feliz por ti.

-Balthy me dijo… que te cambiaste de universidad.

-Sí… necesitaba hacerlo y ahora estoy bien…

-Ya veo…

Se quedaron mirando por varios segundos y Castiel se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. No podía negar que sus sentimientos seguían intactos, a pesar de ese año y medio en que no se vieron. Recordó las palabras de sus amigos y de Enias, quizás las cosas no volverían a ser como antes pero realmente necesitaba dejar todo claro.

-Dean… Mmm… verás… cuando… embalé todas las cosas de nuestra casa…- dijo lo último con tristeza- Le entregué todo a tus padres pero… hay una caja que te pertenece…

-Cas…

-Y quiero entregártela…

Se frotó las manos con nerviosismo. Ya ni sabía que hacía pero tenerlo tan cerca solo confirmó lo que ya sabía: Seguía amándolo.

* * *

Luego de la celebración que duró hasta el anochecer, los recién casados se fueron en auto hasta el aeropuerto para disfrutar de su luna de miel. Dean tomó su chaqueta y se acercó a Benny, que estaba hablando con Lucifer y Balthazar.

-¿Ya te quieres ir rubito?- preguntó su amigo.

-No… no es eso… yo… me iré antes con Cas…- los tres lo miraron fijamente- Es que… tiene algo que entregarme… unas cosas que quedaron de… cuando la casa se vendió…

-Entiendo- dijo el mayor- Entonces regresaré al hotel antes, no te preocupes.

-Sí…

-Oye, Dean- Lucifer iba a tomar su mano pero Balthazar se lo impidió abrazándolo.

-¿Lucy?

-No le hagas caso a mi chico, recuerda que mañana almorzaremos todos juntos, mi rubito lindo.

-Sí Balthy, nos vemos.

Se marchó hacia la entrada y subió al auto del profesor, no sabía si era correcto que estuviera a solas con Castiel pero verlo de nuevo, solo confirmó lo que ya sabía: Seguía amándolo.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, (Sï ya solo quedan dos capitulos, sin contar este y se acaba la historia) Anjiiel y PatanaGore. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 13**

El moreno no supo muy bien cómo pero luego de traer la caja, Dean comenzó a revisar las cosas que tenía dentro y ambos terminaron sentados en el sillón riéndose de todos los recuerdos que tenían juntos.

-Y este- el rubio sacó unas orejitas de gato- ¿Lo recuerdas, Cas?

-Como olvidarlo, Dean, fue la primera vez que pensé que Lucy hacía algo más que correrte mano para colocarme celoso- el menor se rio- El collar debe estar por ahí también junto con el vibrador.

-No me dejaste salir del cuarto en todo el día- dijo el doctor divertido- Pero bien que valió la pena y fuiste tan apasionado.

-Que puedo decir, me encantan los gatitos.

-Mira- Dean sacó unas fotografías sonriendo- Balthy nos estaba espiando cuando nos declaramos en la azotea del instituto… ese idiota sacó un montón de fotografías.

-Está siempre fue mi favorita- dijo tomando una para enseñársela- Cuando sonreíste, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estaba… no sabía qué hacer si me rechazabas.

-¿Quién puede rechazarte, Cas?- ambos se miraron fijamente y el hechizo se rompió- Los buenos tiempos… ¿Verdad?

-Sí… muy buenos…

-Oye Cas… quiero pedirte perdón.

-¿Eh?

-Por las cosas crueles que te dije… no fue tu culpa que yo terminara convirtiéndome en un adicto.

-Dean… yo te orillé a eso y fui un idiota… te lastimé tanto por nada…

-Azazel te engañó para vengarse de Miguel…- suspiró- ¿Sabes? Mientras estuve en rehabilitación, nos hacían llevar un diario.

-¿Un diario?

-Sí, para ver nuestro progreso… estuve leyéndolo ayer por la noche, luego de que llegamos del aeropuerto… al principio estaba muy enfadado… pero ahora me doy cuenta que fui un tonto… yo también cometí errores y no sé como terminé metiéndome en toda esa mierda.

-No seas duro contigo, Dean… yo también cometí un error al creerme todo eso… debí hablarlo con ustedes…y no tratarte de esa manera…

-¿Has estado con alguien, Cas?- éste lo miró fijamente- Desde que nos separamos… mi vida está comenzando a restablecerse lentamente pero hay algo que no importa cuánto trate, no puedo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-No puedo encontrar a otra persona que me haga sentir… este inmenso amor que tenía por ti… lo he intentado, salir con alguien pero fue inútil… ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Benny?- el mayor negó despacio- Que mi rostro se ilumina contigo y tiene razón… mírame, lo he pasado mejor en estas dos horas que llevamos mirando las cosas en la caja que todo el año que llevo en New York…

-Dean…

-Enias dijo que el divorcio saldría dentro de una semana.

-Lo sé…

-Cada uno podrá continuar con su vida… eso es lo correcto ¿Verdad? ¿Eso es lo mejor para nosotros?

Percibió una pequeña nota de desesperación en las palabras del rubio y estiró su mano para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad, ¿A quién iba a engañar? Él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, tener a Dean a su lado, era iluminar su mundo. Lo observó afligido para tomar su mano.

-Cas…

-Dime que esto es lo mejor, Dean… dime que lo mejor es que nos alejemos para no volver a lastimarnos… dime que estarás mejor sin mí…- pidió tristemente- Dime… que todo se arreglara luego del divorcio… que podremos continuar con nuestra vida sin mirar atrás…

-Cas…- el rubio se giró un poco para tomarlo por la mejilla con una mano- No lo sé… no sé si lo mejor es separarnos, no sé si nos lastimaremos menos así… solo sé… solo sé que extrañaba demasiado tenerte a mi lado.

-Dean…- se pegó al rubio desesperado para tomarlo por las mejillas- Yo también te extrañé demasiado, no importa lo bien que las cosas resultaran con mi trabajo, que los chicos me perdonaran… nada es lo mismo sin ti… pero cuando pienso en todo el daño que te causé… sé que lo mejor es que nos alejemos… sé que lo mejor es que estés en un lugar donde no pueda herirte… pero te extraño tanto…

No supo con certeza quien fue pero uno de los dos acortó la distancia para unir sus bocas en un posesivo beso que los dejó jadeando y deseando aún más. Los dos caminaron con dificultad hasta el cuarto mientras se desvestían por el camino. Castiel había extrañado tanto sentir esos labios, esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Ninguno perdió el tiempo en preludios innecesarios y terminaron haciendo el amor toda la noche.

* * *

Dean se abrazó más fuerte a la calidez que sentía y abrió los ojos somnoliento, encontrándose con el rostro dormido del moreno. Rápidamente recordó lo ocurrido ayer sonrojándose, había venido a buscar unas cosas al departamento de Castiel pero entre recuerdos y recuerdos, ambos terminaron en la cama. Se quedó mirando al profesor con una pequeña sonrisa, realmente lo había extrañado demasiado todos esos meses y no sabía si era por las ganas que tenía de verlo o no pero estaba más hermoso que nunca. Se inclinó despacio para darle un suave beso en los labios antes de levantarse para recoger su ropa del suelo y vestirse. Un pequeño gemidito llamó su atención y se volteó al moreno, quien se sentó bostezando para luego frotarse los ojos.

-¿Dean…?

-Hola Cas…- lo saludó algo avergonzado sin saber muy bien que más decir.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó algo desorientado y el rubio sonrió, le encantaba como se veía luego de una placentera noche de sexo.

-Pasado el medio día… es bastante tarde, Cas.

-De todas formas es domingo…- lo miró fijamente.

-¿Cas?

-Dean… lo que pasó ayer…

-Lo sé… fue raro ¿Verdad? Nosotros… esto… tengo que irme.

-Espera- se levantó solo en bóxer para quedar frente a él.

-Cas…

-Yo…- miró fijamente esas esmeraldas y lo soltó dándole la espalda- Es mejor que te vayas…

-Cas… sí… tienes razón… es mejor que me vaya…Benny me está esperando… y se supone que hoy almorzaremos todos juntos… ¿Irás?

-No… tengo que revisar unos trabajos para mañana…

-Ya veo…- dijo con tristeza- Entonces supongo que… este es el final ¿verdad? Mañana nos iremos con Benny temprano…

-¿Qué…? ¿Tan pronto?

-Solo vinimos a la boda de Sammy y Gabe…

-Entiendo… adiós Dean…

-Adiós Cas…

Miró por última vez al moreno que permanecía de espaldas y negó despacio para marcharse. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Todo lo que pasó ayer fue más que maravilloso pero no volvería a repetirse, estaba muy claro que para Castiel era muy doloroso tenerlo ahí y lo último que deseaba Dean era hacerle daño, así que lo mejor para ambos era permanecer lo más lejos posible.

* * *

Castiel leyó el cuarto mensaje que recibió de Balthazar y dejó el teléfono sobre el velador suspirando. Dentro de media hora partiría el avión del rubio y estaba seguro que no volverían a verse en mucho tiempo más. Decir adiós, había sido lo más difícil que ha hecho en toda su vida y más aún al notar la decepción y tristeza en la voz del menor pero era lo mejor, ya le ocasionó demasiado daño. Se vistió con desgano para ir a trabajar cuando el timbre sonó.

-Balthy, te dije que no— se quedó en silencio al ver quien era- ¿Lilith?

-¿Tienes un momento? Necesitamos hablar.

-Pasa- indicó curioso- ¿Cómo sabias que estoy aquí?

-Tengo mis maneras para averiguar lo que necesito.

-Mmm…

-Le prometí a Dean no haría nada al respecto pero me desespera que seas tan idiota.

-¿Qué…? ¿Lo viste?

-Claro, fue a hablar conmigo ayer, después de que se quedó toda la noche contigo.

-Mmm… así que lo sabes…

-Parece que olvidas que fue a mí a quien le contó la maravilla de marido que tiene, mejor dicho tuvo.

-Eso se acabó… él está bien ahora…

-Realmente eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

-¿Eh?

-¿Tú crees que Dean se acostaría con alguien por quien no siente algo o detesta? ¿Crees que se acostó ayer contigo por lastima o por recordar los buenos tiempos? Parece que aún no lo entiendes, Dean te perdonó hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué…?

-Él fue capaz de salir de toda esta mierda y ahora sigue avanzando pero tú, tú te empeñas en vivir del pasado y mantener vivo tus errores, ¿Hasta cuando piensas jugar a la victima?

-Tú no entiendes.

-¡Claro que sí! Lo lastimaste, fuiste cruel con él, lo engañaste ¡¿Y qué?! ¿No te das cuenta que él ya te perdonó por todo eso? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, con solo mirarlo, que él te sigue amando?

-Eso…

-Créeme que le dije a Dean que eres un pésimo partido, no después de todo lo que le hiciste ¿Y sabes lo que él dijo? Que no se puede vivir del pasado, que no puede vivir del dolor que pasó y aún con toda la mierda que tuvo encima, lo único importantes es que ya salió de ese infierno ¿Y adivina qué? Te sigue amando como el primer día.

-Dean… pero yo…

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Castiel? ¿Seguirás viviendo del pasado y cargando con algo que ya pasó y no puedes hacer que se esfume o aprenderás de esto e irás por el hombre que amas y te ama? Si escoges lo primero… lo siento mucho por Dean pero no vales la pena.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- preguntó extrañado.

-Porque me gustaría que Dean tuviera un final feliz y aún cuando salió de todo esto, te necesita a su lado para volver a sonreír. Cometiste un error Castiel pero la solución no es lamentarte y huir el resto de tu vida. Si de verdad quieres corregirlo, tienes toda una vida para intentarlo mientras estás con él.

El moreno la miró fijamente y la rubia se marchó de ahí a paso rápido. Castiel se quedó pensativo por varios segundos y luego tomó su bolso para salir del departamento rumbo al estacionamiento.

* * *

Dean se despidió de sus amigos con un fuerte abrazo. No había querido que sus padres lo acompañaran, ya que le costaba despedirse de ellos y ver a su madre llorar porque se iba de nuevo.

-Cuídate mucho, rubito- dijo Balthazar manteniéndose abrazado a Lucifer- Y llámame apenas lleguen.

-No te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré- respondió Benny tomando su bolso- Vamos Dean, hay que subir al avión.

-Sí… - dirigió una última mirada hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, con la secreta ilusión de que verlo ahí pero eso no ocurrió.

-Dean- lo llamó su amigo.

-Sí… lo siento- tomó su bolso.

-Dean, intenté llamar a Cassie pero.

-No Balthy… no quiero obligarlo a venir y… nosotros ya aclaramos las cosas y esto es lo mejor… nos vemos para navidad chicos, cuídense y denle saludos a la parejita cuando regrese.

Los dos pasaron por el control de seguridad antes de abordar el avión. El rubio se asomó a mirar por la ventanita con cierto nerviosismo. No quería ilusionarse en vano pero aún conservaba la esperanza de ver llegar al moreno.

-Dean, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó su amigo.

-Sí…-

A los pocos minutos el avión despegó y el menor se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Benny. No sabía qué era lo que esperaba de todo lo ocurrido en esos pocos días. Lo sucedido en el departamento del moreno, no había sido más que una despedida y ahora lo tenía muy claro. Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y sintió los brazos del mayor confortándolo. Agradeció silenciosamente que no dijera algo al respecto, su parte racional sabía que Castiel no vendría por él pero no podía callar el dolor de su corazón cuando se confirmó y el profesor nunca apareció.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Ya solo queda el epilogo y la historia se termina. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 14**

Dean terminó de escribir unos informes que debía entregar mañana en el hospital y suspiró. Solo quedaba tres días antes de que fuera navidad y viajará de regreso a Vancouver. En todos esos meses había extrañado mucho a su familia y también al moreno pero ya no podía seguir viviendo del pasado, al menos eso le decía cada día Benny.

-Hola- se giró hacia la puerta y vio a su amigo entrar con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a que se debe el buen humor?- preguntó curioso.

-Mañana es la fiesta navideña en el hospital- el rubio asintió-Las cosas están yendo muy bien con Andrea, así que pienso formalizar las cosas.

-¿En serio?- preguntó levantándose para abrazarlo- Eso es genial, Benny, felicidades.

-Gracias rubito.

-¿Se lo pedirás mañana durante la fiesta?- el mayor se sentó suspirando.

-Sí, compré un anillo de compromiso y luego de la fiesta la llevaré a cenar, estoy seguro que le encantará- dijo sentándose a su lado y buscó en sus bolsillos- Mira- le enseñó los anillos.

-Son preciosos Benny- los tomó para observarlos de cerca.

-No voy a negar que estoy muy nervioso.

-No te preocupes, luego se te pasará, ni te imaginas como estaba yo cuando le propuse matrimonio a Cas- sonrió al recordarlo- Creí que me daría algo como no respondiera que sí pero su carita cuando acepto… fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

-Dean…

-Lo siento… sé que ya tengo que dejarlo atrás y no puedo continuar pensando en algo que… no ocurrirá pero… es difícil.

-Lo sé rubito, ahora lo entiendo.

-Benny.

-Vendrás mañana ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé… pensaba marcharme antes a Vancouver.

-Oh no, claro que no, vendrás a la fiesta navideña porque de lo contrario no te daré tu regalo.

-¿Eh?  
-Yo soy tu santa secreto- dijo sonriendo- Y vas a ir o me enfadaré.

-Pero Benny.

-Nada de excusas rubito, vendrás.

-Ok…- suspiró resignado- Pero luego del intercambio de regalos me voy.

-Hecho.

Dean terminó de escribir sus informes para ir a acostarse. Se alegraba mucho por su amigo, además Andrea le agradaba bastante y sabía de primera fuente cuanto se amaban. Inevitablemente recordó todo lo que vivió junto a Castiel, las primeras confesiones de amor, luego cuando le pidió que se casará con él y su matrimonio. Hace varios meses que había salido el divorcio pero aún así no era capaz de rehacer su vida con alguien más, mejor dicho, no podía encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera sentir amado y que amara tanto como al moreno.

-Soy un tonto…

Prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y se acostó suspirando, luego de la fiesta de mañana regresaría a Vancouver y se prometió mentalmente que el siguiente año sería diferente.

* * *

Dean miraba a su alrededor algo cohibido, convenciéndose que no fue buena idea asistir a la fiesta navideña del hospital. Casi todos iban con sus parejas o acompañados y al rubio no le hacía ninguna gracia hacer de sujeta velas entre Benny y Andrea. Luego de que entregó su regalo, planeaba marcharse pero su amigo lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Ni lo pienses, no te iras de aquí aún.

-Pero Benny… ya entregué mi regalo.

-Pero aún te falta el mío.

-De verdad no quiero quedarme- dijo afligido- Por favor.

-No Dean, sabes perfectamente que no te veré dentro de unas semanas, así que no te irás aún.

-Sí…

-¿Qué tienes, rubito?

-Es que… no me siento bien…- admitió con tristeza- Todo están en pareja o acompañados y yo… todavía soy tan estúpido que sigo pensando en él y me deprime saber que…

-Dean- Benny lo soltó asintiendo- Muy bien, te dejaré ir pero primero te daré mi regalo y espero que te guste porque a esta hora no podré devolverlo.

-¿Eh?

-Te quiero mucho, Dean, te has vuelto un hermano menor para mí y por eso quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo abrazándolo.

-Espero que disfrutes tu obsequio.

Vio como Benny se acercaba al árbol de navidad que tenían en la recepción y sacaba una pequeña cajita de regalo para dársela. Dean la abrió curioso al ver un control remoto pequeño.

-¿Y esto?- el mayor sonrió.

-Es tu obsequio, espero que te guste mucho, mi rubito lindo.

Tomó el control para colocar play a la música que comenzó a sonar en los altavoces de toda la recepción. Dean no entendía que ocurría hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y se giró rápidamente.

-¿Cas…?- el moreno le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Feliz navidad Dean.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Shhhh- el mayor le cubrió la boca con dos dedos- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte pero primero te daré una parte de tu obsequio, ¿Recuerdas está canción, bonito?

El rubio prestó atención y la reconoció de inmediato, era "I Saw Her Standing There" La misma canción que Dean le cantó en la boda. Sus ojos comenzaron a colocarse llorosos mientras escuchaba al moreno dedicársela frente a todos los presentes, que hicieron un círculo para dejarlos en medio.

_ Well, She Was Just 17. You Know What I Mean. And The Way She Looked Was Way Beyond Compare. So How Could I Dance With Another. Oh When I Saw Her Standing There_

Dean esbozó una sonrisa al ver como improvisaba la canción mientras los demás lo animaban con aplausos.

_Well She Looked At Me. And I, I Could See. That Before Too Long I´d Fall In Love With Her. She Wouldn´t Dance With Another. Oh When I Saw Her Standing There _

El rubio se rio un poco cuando Castiel lo indicó mientras cantaba esa última oración y comenzaba a rodearlo sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Dean jamás se esperó que el moreno hiciera tamaña locura, simplemente no iba con su estilo.

_ Well My Heart Went Boom. When I Crossed That Room. And I Held Her Hand In Mine  
Oh We Danced Through The Night. And We Held Each Other Tight. And Before Too Long I Fell. In Love With Her. Now I´ll Never Dance With Another. Oh When I Saw Her Standing There_

El mayor lo rodeó dándole un pequeño besito en la nuca antes de quedar frente a él para tomar sus manos y mirarlo fijamente mientras cantaba la última parte de la canción un poco más lento que el ritmo original.

_ Well My Heart Went Boom. When I Crossed That Room. And I Held Her Hand In Mine  
Oh We Danced Through The Night. And We Held Each Other Tight. And Before Too Long I Fell In Love With Her. Now I´ll Never Dance With Another. Oh Since I Saw Her Standing There_

Dean miró fijamente esos orbes azules y se sonrojó un poco cuando escuchó los aplausos de los presentes. Castiel suspiró observándolo fijamente y supo que se encontraba algo nervioso.

-He cometido un inmenso error que nos terminó lastimando a ambos.

-Cas… está bien… ya hablamos de eso y… no estoy enojado…

* * *

Castiel se encontraba muy nervioso esperando en el hospital la señal para salir. Le costó bastantes meses colocar su vida en orden y terminar por autoperdonarse por todo el daño que le causó al hombre que amaba pero por fin había entendido varias cosas y lo único importante ahora era recuperar a la persona que ama. Fue por eso que viajó hasta New York y habló con Benny, pensó que no lo ayudaría pero fue todo lo contrario, el mayor ya lo había perdonado y por la charla que tuvieron, tenía claro que quería verlo junto a Dean de nuevo. Así fue como ambos planearon lo que harían durante la fiesta del hospital. Castiel no sabía que tan buena idea sería cantar frente a todos, sin mencionar que le daba algo de pudor pero Benny le dijo que debía hacer algo alocado para demostrar su amor y bien valía la pena hacerlo con lo que planeaba como obsequio navideño. Al principio creyó que le costaría más pero ver que el rubio disfrutaba de la canción le ayudó a relajarse. Esa había sido la misma canción que Dean le dedicó en la boda y ahora era él quien quería dedicársela. Finalmente tomó las manos del rubio y lo observó fijamente, sin ocultar lo nervioso que estaba.

-He cometido un inmenso error que nos terminó lastimando a ambos.

-Cas… está bien… ya hablamos de eso y… no estoy enojado…

-Sé que ya me perdonaste por eso pero yo aún no podía perdonarme a mí mismo por todo el daño que te causé…

-Cas…

-Logré seguir con mi vida, me he reencantado con todo lo que me gusta, tengo a mis amigos pero aún me falta algo muy importante para ser feliz- el rubio lo observó fijamente- Tú.

-Cas…

-Así que vine hasta aquí porque tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte- notó que el menor estaba algo nervioso- Para los que no lo saben- lo mantuvo tomado de la mano y miró a su alrededor- Mi nombre es Castiel Novak y soy el ex de este lindo chico, me comporté como un soberano idiota y dejé ir lo más importante que he tenido en mi vida.

-Cas… no es necesario- pidió el doctor.

-Claro que lo es, cariño, me comporté muy mal contigo pero ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien y sé que solo seré feliz si te tengo conmigo.

-Cas…

-Así que viaje hasta aquí para preguntarte algo muy importante, cariño- se arrodilló frente a él y sacó una cajita para enseñarle los anillos- ¿Le permitirías a un idiota que está loco de amor por ti tener la dicha de convertirse en tu esposo?- el rubio lo miró emocionado antes de abalanzarse sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo y besarlo.

-¡Claro que quiero!- mantuvo al menor abrazado mientras escuchaba los aplausos.

-Gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad, Dean- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Tardaste mucho en venir, idiota…- susurró llorando- No tienes idea de cómo te extrañaba… no tienes idea de lo triste que es mi vida sin ti, Cas.

-Lo siento cariño, siento haber tardado tanto pero te juro que ahora nada volverá a separarnos, te amo Dean.

-Yo también te amo, Cas.

Volvieron a besarse y se levantaron sonriendo. Castiel limpió las lágrimas de su pareja con suavidad para luego llevarlo hacia un rincón del cuarto. Ya había captado demasiado la atención por un día. Benny se les acercó luego de unos segundos.

-¿Y qué dices, rubito? ¿Te ha gustado mi obsequio o lo devolvemos?

-Gracias Benny- lo abrazó con fuerza- Gracias por esto, es el mejor obsequio que me han dado.

-Disfrútalo pequeño y Cas, no vuelvas a equivocarte de nuevo.

-Claro que no- el mayor se marchó hacia donde estaba Andrea- Y ahora, nosotros nos escaparemos.

-¿Eh?

-Han pasado casi cinco meses y te juro que necesito estar contigo o me va a dar algo, necesito asegurarme que esto no es un sueño, amor.

-No lo es, Cas, te amo, te amo mucho.

Ambos se marcharon al departamento del rubio en su auto y sin perder tiempo, se fueron directo a la habitación mientras se desnudaban y besaban. Castiel gimió de gusto ante la primera embestida y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos al menor. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron de esa manera y con las ganas que se tenían bastaron unos minutos para que Dean acabara con un ronco gemido de placer en su interior.

-Cas… Mmm…- jadeó inclinándose para besarlo.

-Dean… Aaaahhh… yo…

-Lo sé amor… Mmm…

El doctor se movió para salir de su interior y se acomodó con cuidado para autopenetrarse, soltando un coro de gemidos que hicieron jadear al profesor. Castiel lo sostuvo por la cintura para comenzar a embestirlo con fuerza y a los pocos minutos se corrió en su interior. Mantuvo al menor abrazado mientras le daba besitos en las mejillas.

-Te amo tanto, Dean, no volveré a cometer los mismos errores, te amo demasiado como para soportar perderte de nuevo.

-Más te vale- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- Porque yo tampoco podría soportar estar lejos de ti otra vez- ambos se besaron suavemente- ¿Les dijiste a los chicos sobre esto? ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? ¿Vamos a— el moreno lo besó y lo tomó por la cintura para dejarlo bajo él- Cas…

-Luego hablaremos de todo lo que quieras amor, ahora solo quiero disfrutarte.

-Cas- sonrió.

-Te haré el amor toda la noche y la madrugada, cariño.

-Menos palabras y más acción, Cas.

-Tú lo pediste, bonito, luego no te quejes.

Ambos se besaron con una sonrisa antes de comenzar con otra sesión de sexo. En ningún momento dejaron de decir "te amo" y ninguno estaba dispuesto a cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: La canción que canta Cas se llama "I Saw Her Standing There" de The Beatles.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Aquí se termina la historia. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 15**

**Epilogo: Te amo.**

Castiel ya se esperaba que John y Mary no se tomaran bien la noticia que de que volverían a casarse. Intentó convencerlos de que amaba a Dean y no volvería a cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

-¿Y qué me asegura que no volverás a lastimar a mi hijo? Te recuerdo que lo volviste un adicto, perdió su trabajo y tuvo que marcharse de la ciudad.

-John…

-No vamos a estar de acuerdo con esto, sin importar lo que digas- agregó Mary.

-Ya basta, por favor- pidió el rubio tomando la mano de su pareja- Es cierto que fueron unos meses horribles pero no es culpa de Cas, él se equivocó al ocultarnos todo pero yo fui quien decidió comenzar a drogarse, en vez de apoyarme en mi familia, preferí hacerlo en las personas equivocas y eso fue solo mi culpa- sus amigos asintieron sonriendo- Pero ya aprendí mi lección, al igual que Cas, ambos cometimos errores, no sé qué va a ocurrir en el futuro pero sí tengo algo muy claro y es que nos amamos, así que nos daremos otra oportunidad- el moreno sonrió atrayéndolo a su lado para besarlo.

-Sé que no confían en mí y tienen muy buenas razones para no hacerlo pero es cierto que amo a Dean y no vamos a privarnos de darnos otra oportunidad.

-Yo estoy feliz por ustedes- intervino Sam sonriendo- Hagamos un brindis, por la pareja que vuelve a estar junta, porque sean muy felices.

-Y que se les quite lo idiota o tendremos que patearlos- agregó Gabriel divertido antes de llevarse una pastilla a la boca.

-Amor, te dije que no comieras dulces antes de la cena- lo regañó el castaño sin seriedad.

-Como mis dulces o te como a ti, cachorrito, así que no me regañes- respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-Yo también estoy feliz- se unió Balthazar a su brindis- Que sean muy felices tortolitos, un brindis por las segundas oportunidades.

-Balthy sabe muy bien que las segundas partes son las mejores- agregó Lucifer dándole un mordisco en el cuello- ¿Verdad cariño? Y a ti que te encantan las repeticiones.

-¡Cállate pervertido! Por favor compórtate o te amarraré afuera.

Castiel vio como el mayor le susurraba algo al oído que hizo que Balthazar se sonrojara antes de beberse de un trago su copa de vino. La cena pasó sin mayores complicaciones, sabía que no sería fácil que John y Mary lo perdonaran por todo el daño que causó pero no iba a privarse de esa segunda oportunidad y tal como le dijo Lilith, tendría toda una vida por delante para disculparse. Luego de la cena siguió al rubio hasta la cocina para traer el postre.

-Oye Dean…- éste lo miró unos segundos- Mmm… Tus padres…

-No te preocupes, Cas, esta es mi decisión y yo quiero hacerlo- respondió tomándolo de las manos- De verdad te amo y no he dejado de hacerlo en todo este tiempo.

-Dean- sonrió abrazándolo- Soy muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado.

-Yo también, Cas.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para estar seguro que hacían lo correcto y el rubio quería estar con él de nuevo. Sonrió cuando el menor le dio varios besitos en el cuello antes de hacerlo en los labios.

-Dean.

-¿Cantarás de nuevo en la boda?- preguntó divertido.

-Sabes que no es lo mío, bonito.

-Pero lo hiciste muy bien en la fiesta del hospital, a mí me encantó.

-Voy a creerte entonces pero sabes que el canto no es lo mío, la sirena eres tú.

-¿Eh?- el moreno lo tomó por la cintura.

-¿No lo sabías, sirena? Tú voz me cautiva por completo.

-¿Solo te gusta eso de mí?

-Si te dijera todo lo que amo de ti, estaríamos aquí por bastante tiempo y te arriesgarías a que comience a correrte mano y terminemos follando en el suelo.

-Tentador pero esperaremos llegar a tu departamento y entonces me dirás todo lo que te gusta de mí.

-Encantado de hacerlo, rubito lindo.

Ambos regresaron con los demás para comer el postre pero Castiel ya tenía en mente un par de cosas que harían cuando regresaran a su departamento. Además de que tenía que solucionar ese asuntito porque luego de la boda quería que tuvieran "su" casa y ya tenía en mente un muy buen lugar.

* * *

Luego de la cena, Dean fue con su padre a hablar a su despacho, ya se imaginaba el tipo de plática que tendrían y sobre que se trataría. Esperó que su padre se sentara antes de hablar.

-Ya lo sé, papá, esto no les gusta y respeto su decisión pero yo ya tomé la mía, no tengo ningún hacia Cas y realmente lo amo, este tiempo que hemos estado separados, ambos hemos madurado como persona y nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Y si vuelve a lastimarte?

-¿Y si no lo hace?- respondió serio- Lo entiendo papá pero sé, sé muy bien que Cas no volverá a herirme, si lo hizo fue porque estaba asustado… no fue lo correcto pero yo también cometí errores.

-Dean.

-Entiendo sus temores pero yo lo amo y él a mí, eso es todo lo que necesito.

-Pero…

-Papá- lo miró sonriendo- Sabes perfectamente que amo a Cas, es la única persona por quien he sentido esto… ¿Acaso tú nunca cometiste un error?- el mayor no respondió- Escucha papá… voy a casar con Cas este fin de semana… y realmente me gustaría que mamá y tú fueran pero no los obligaré.

-Dean

-Yo ya tomé una decisión y estoy muy feliz con ella… ahora ustedes deben decidir porque yo perdoné a Cas hace mucho tiempo.

Le digirió una mirada fija a su padre antes de marcharse a la sala de estar con los demás. Su pareja estaba sentada en el living bebiendo una copa de vino. Se sentó en sus piernas sonriendo para darle un besito en la mejilla.

-¿Todo bien, cariño?

-Sí Cas, te amo.

-Yo también, Dean.

-Ya tortolitos, sepárense- Balthazar jaló al rubio para levantarlo- Vamos a bailar, bonito- el rubio asintió pegándose a su cuerpo- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes- respondió sonriendo y le susurró a su oído- Necesito que me ayudes en algo pero es un secreto.

-¿Qué tramas, bonito?- preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Una sorpresa para Cas.

-¿Una linda canción de amor?- Dean le guiñó un ojo para seguir bailando, ya tenía pensado que haría para la boda.

* * *

Castiel se miró al espejo por enésima vez cuando una mano lo jaló por el hombro y Balthazar le arregló la corbata sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Es divertido ¿No crees?- el moreno ladeó un poco la cabeza- Está es la segunda vez que se casaran pero sigues tan nervioso como la primera vez.

-No puedo evitarlo- dijo algo serio- Me voy a casar con el hombre que amo y no quiero joderla de nuevo.

-Eso no pasará Cassie, deja atrás el pasado, ambos aprendieron de sus errores y esto solo fortalecerá su relación.

-Balthy- sonrió- Tienes razón, aunque ahora no todo será igual, le tengo una sorpresa a Dean.

-No me digas, ¿Una canción de amor?

-¿Cómo supiste?- preguntó curioso y el mayor se rio.

-¿Acaso es "So Happy Together!"?- el menor asintió extrañado- No puedo creerlo, definitivamente ustedes son almas gemelas.

-¿Eh?

-El rubio lindo planeó lo mismo- Castiel sonrió- ¿Ves Cassie? Ustedes deben estar juntos, se conocen a la perfección y parecen estar extrañamente sincronizados.

El profesor se sintió más tranquilo luego de hablar con su amigo y salió de la pequeña habitación para ir a la entrada a recibir a los invitados. Decidieron celebrar la boda en el jardín trasero de la casa de Gabriel y Sam, aunque Castiel estaba preocupado porque John y Mary no confirmaron su asistencia. Sabía perfectamente lo importante que para el rubio que ellos estuvieran ahí.

-¿Estás listo, Cas?- preguntó Gabriel acercándose a él- El juez del registro ya está dentro y todos los invitados llegaron.

-No todos…

-Oye Cas, si John y Mary no quieren venir, tú no puedes hacer algo ahí, es su decisión.

-Pero…

-No Cas, ya te has culpado lo suficiente y créeme que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, lo único que debe importarte es que el rubito te ama locamente.

-Sí, tienes razón… es solo que- suspiró- Sé lo importante que es para Dean que estén sus padres aquí… incluso los míos vinieron… me siento culpable por eso.

-No tendrías por qué- se volteó observando a su pareja.

-Dean…

-Ellos toaron su decisión, Cas y yo quiero esto, quiero estar contigo, te amo y quiero que nos casemos- esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír y lo tomó por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo, Dean- lo miró lujuriosamente- Te queda maravilloso ese traje pero seguro que te ves aún mejor sin él.

-No me tientes, Cas

-Ya tortolitos sepárense o los llevaré a la ducha- amenazó Gabriel empujándolos por la espalda- No quieren perderse su propia boda ¿Verdad? Caminen, par de calenturientos.

El moreno se rio tomando la mano de su pareja y fueron hasta el patio trasero, ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada y caminaron por el pequeño pasillo entre los asientos para quedar frente al juez. Ya era la segunda vez que hacían eso pero Castiel se sentía igual de nervioso. Estaban por intercambiar sus votos cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo y los vio.

-Amor- llamó al rubio sonriendo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se diera la vuelta.

-¿Papá, mamá?

El profesor asintió y vio como su pareja le pedía un pequeño tiempo al juez para ir con sus padres. Ahora sí se sentía completamente feliz porque ver la sonrisa en los labios de Dean, era suficiente para él.

* * *

-¿Que hacen aquí? Pensé que no vendrían- dijo sin ocultar su emoción.

-Lo estuvimos pensando y aún cuando seguimos molestos con todo lo ocurrido, créeme que no olvidaré fácilmente lo que te hizo Castiel.

-Ya basta John- lo interrumpió Mary- No podríamos dejarte solo en un día tan importante para ti, cariño y si esto es lo que quieres, vamos a respetar tu decisión.

-Gracias mamá.

-No hagas esperar a tu futuro esposo.

Dean los abrazó a ambos y volvió a tomar su lugar junto al moreno. Los dos intercambiaron los votos y luego sus anillos, firmaron donde les indicó el juez y el rubio tomó a su esposo por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso que los dejó jadeando.

-Lo siento, ya no podía esperar y tenía que besar a mi esposo- Los asistentes se rieron con sus palabras y el rubio continuó- Gracias a todos por estar con nosotros en este día tan importante, no solamente es una boda, es una segunda oportunidad para nosotros.

-Pero esperamos que sea la última- agregó Castiel provocando unas risas.

-Estoy seguro que así será, cariño- le acarició la mejilla al moreno- Y ahora, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa para expresarte todo lo que siento y lo feliz que soy contigo.

-Dean.

-Te amo Cas- le dio un beso y miró a Balthazar, quien colocó la música.

_Imagine me and you, i do. i think about you day and night. it's only right to think about the girl you Love and hold her tight. so happy together. If i should call you up invest a dime. and you say you belong to me. and ease my mind. imagine how the world could be. so very fine. so happy together _

Se percató que el moreno sonreía de un modo cómplice antes de caminar hacía él para inclinarse un poco mientras cantaba el coro de la canción.

_i can't see me loving nobody but you. for all my life. when you're with me. baby the skies will be blue for all my life. Me and you and you and me. no matter how they tossed the dice  
it had to be. the only one for me is you and you for me. so happy together_

Dean se rio cuando comprendió lo que ocurría, ambos habían pensando hacer exactamente lo mismo como sorpresa para la boda. Ahora entendía la sonrisa extraña que había tenido Balthazar durante toda la ceremonia, seguramente ya estaba al tanto de todo. Ambos continuaron cantando la canción para terminar tomados de la mano y mirándose con una sonrisa.

so happy together. how is the weather. so happy together. we're happy together. so happy together

Se dieron un suave beso antes de abrazarse mientras escuchaban los aplausos de los presentes. Luego de la celebración ambos subieron al auto que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, ya que se irían de luna de miel a Paris. Dean sostuvo la mano de su pareja cuando éste sacó una cajita roja de su bolsillo.

-Ten amor.

-¿Y esto?

-Es la segunda parte de mi obsequio, espero que te guste- el rubio lo abrió curioso y vio una llave.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

-Eso, mi querido, Dean, es la llave de nuestra casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Compraste una casa?- preguntó asombrado- Pero Cas… pensé que la escogeríamos juntos.

-Tuve algo de ayuda y sé que te encantará porque a mí me fascinó cuando vi las fotografías. Está a solo veinte minutos de tu trabajo y también del mío, al cual estoy postulando y es probable que me contraten.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Nos mudaremos a New York para comenzar de nuevo, sé que amas tu trabajo allá y no quiero que lo dejes y en cuanto a mí, me vendría estupendo un cambio de aire y aprenderé mucho trabajando en esa universidad.

-¿Hablas en serio?- la emoción se apoderó de él- Cas…- éste acarició sus mejillas.

-Claro que sí, amor, soy muy serio con esto, comenzaremos bien esta relación y ambos estaremos bien, además, todo lo que necesito es a ti.

-Cas- lo abrazó emocionado- Gracias amor, me encanta la idea- le dio varios besos sonriendo- Pero mi familia, nuestros amigos y Sammy.

-No te preocupes, ellos pueden ir a visitarnos o nosotros vendremos cada vez que podamos, cariño.

-Me parece muy bien- volvió a besarlo y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo- Te amo Cas, estoy muy feliz de estar contigo.

-Yo también, Dean, soy muy afortunado al poder estar con la persona que amo y compartir mi vida contigo. Te amo, bonito y todo lo que deseo es seguir amándote por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír al rubio. Ya le parecían lejanos todos esos días de sufrimiento, de pastillas para aplacar el dolor que sentía. Ahora se encontraba junto al hombre que amaba y comenzarían una nueva vida juntos, sin engaños, sin mentiras, sin malas intenciones de por medio. Solo ellos dos amándose, como siempre debió ser.


End file.
